Glimpses
by The Cinderninja
Summary: A glimpse inside my own strange phsyc through a series of unrelated oneshots and drabbles. Everyone else is doing it, so I decided to give it a shot.
1. Drabble Collection Part 1

**Mossmask: I've seen so many other people doing this, I finally decided to do one myself. I wasn't originall going to, but then I started writing random oneshots without really taking them anywhere, because that was pretty fun. And then, I found drabbles. I always thought they were kind of pointless, but I finally tried writing some myself, and... I... I am a Drabble addict now. I can't stop writing them. xD**

**So anyway, I'm just gonna start posting these as I think of them. Oneshots and Drabbles as they come to me. It's pretty fun, so. And everything in here is up for adoption, if anyone wants. If anyone gets any ideas from any of my oneshots or drabbles, feel free to take them and write something. Just lemme know. .w.**

**~Cya on the other side.**

* * *

><p>Cheated<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Nobody was too worried when Danny and Tucker were late for class. Especially when Sam looked more annoyed then anxious. With all the ghost attacks, Danny rarely made it to class on time anymore, so it would be a little while longer before anyone bothered to worry.

Not to mention, with his ghost powers, most students and teachers were pretty sure he could take care of himself better then they ever could. Although with the recent addition of his wheelchair, some people did still worry. Fact of it was, though, that for some reason the broken bones didn't transfer over to his ghost form.

The doctors, teachers, and his parents had all agreed that it would probably be less awkward for the other students if he just spent a few weeks in a wheelchair instead of going to school as Phantom, so wheelchair it was. Danny didn't complain about it anyway.

So like I said, no one was really worried when he and Tucker still hadn't shown up ten minutes into the lesson. A few curious students glanced over at Sam for an answer, but she was just checking her watch, and looking irritated.

Everyone jumped (and a few kids even screamed in surprise) when a few minutes later, Danny came flying – not literally – through the classroom door – that one was literal, he phased right through it – in his wheelchair, and crashed into the far wall. Seconds after that, Tucker swung the door open,breathing heavily. "I still win," he shouted. "You cheated!"

* * *

><p>Gender Confusion<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

To say that Vlad was surprised with the final result would have been the understatement of the century. Something must have gone wrong, somewhere, in the cloning process. But no, that just wasn't how these things worked. Yes, there _were_ ways to alter the DNA at the molecular level, but Vlad hadn't _done_ that. There was simply no way to explain what had happened.

He sent another look over at Dani, standing in a glass tube and looking back at him. She had no idea what was going on, but was more than happy to help. _She._ No matter how Vlad looked at it, he couldn't explain this. She should have been Danny's exact genetic duplicate. So then... why the gender mix up?

Eventually, Vlad came to the only conclusion he could at the time. The next time he got his hands on Danny, he was going to need to take a much closer look at the boy – at the _child_'s DNA.

* * *

><p>Action Figure<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny stood and watched as Skulker and the other ghosts left. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see his family standing there.

"Nice job, Danny!" His dad said. "Or should we say, _Danny."_ Danny stared for a moment, unsure of what exactly to say to them.

"What? Uh! Sorry... citizens! But I have_no_ idea what you're talking about!" He held up a finger and shook it dramatically... well, as dramatically as one can be while shaking their finger. His mom grabbed said finger and pushed his hand aside.

"Isn't there something you want to tell us?" She asked, kneeling down in front of her. Danny stared blankly for another moment longer, completely uncertain of how to react to this situation.

"It's okay, Danny." Jazz assured him, walking up to stand beside her little brother. "They know."

Danny stared at her for a moment as well, before finally looking at the ground and letting the familiar rings encircle him, transforming him back into Danny Fenton.

As the applause died down, Jack glanced over at his wife. "Maddie, remind me to make a Danny action figure when we get home."

* * *

><p>Introduction<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm assuming you've come to terms with the whole 'half ghost superhero' thing by now, right?"

Jack and Maddie stared back at the strange girl who'd shown up on their doorstep. Neither one of them had ever seen her before today, but for some reason, she seemed awfully familiar.

"And Vlad Masters being a villainous half ghost planning on taking over the world, yeah?" She prodded. She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, um. I hope you have. You see, according to the law and stuff, I need to go to school and everything. And they were gonna put me in a home or something 'cos I didn't have a family, right?"

Maddie nodded slowly. "Um, who are you, and why are you telling us this?"

"Oh, silly me. I'm sorry, I'm terrible at introductions. Here, let me start from the beginning. I'm Dani Masters, I'm a clone, and technically, I'm your daughter."

* * *

><p>Truth<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny ran down the hallway, Fenton Thermos blinking away inside his backpack, but he already knew he was going to be late. Class had started a few minutes ago.

"Danny." Lancer sighed as Danny crashed into the classroom, throwing the door open.

"Uh... hi, Mr. Lancer?"

"Care to explain why you're late? Again? For the fourth day in a row, this week?"

"Well, you see, I was -" Mr. Lancer cut him off before he could finish his planned excuse.

"No, Danny. Unless it's the truth, I don't want to hear it."

"...The truth?"

"Yes, Daniel. The _truth_."

Danny sighed. "Well, alright. I was gonna say I forgot my books in math class and had to run back and get them, but... if it's the truth you want, I was _gonna_ be on time, but then my ghost sense went off, and I had to go transform in the bathroom. I _could_ have made it on time, but the Red Huntress showed up and made it like, way harder to focus. So it took me way longer then it should have to catch Skulker. He's in my backpack now, if you were wondering." Danny took a breath, finishing his explanation.

Sam and Tucker were staring at him wide-eyed, and after a few seconds, the rest of the class started laughing. Danny took his seat calmly and pulled his books out.

The door slammed open a few seconds later as Valerie rushed into class. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer! I was-"

"I don't want to hear it, Miss Gray."

* * *

><p><strong>~Dash Out<strong>


	2. Pretender

**Mossmask: Ah, I didn't really mention this before, but... this (and any other oneshot/drabble collections I may make in the futur****e) are probably going to be both shorter, and... messier, I suppose than my regular chapters. I'm just going to spend less time editing and perfecting these. (I like to spend the better half of a week going over chapters before I post because I'm a paranoid perfectionist). So yeah, these are going to be closer to rough drafts. Sorry. I might take more time looking them over in the future...?  
><strong>

**And, I was actually sort of surprised, but a lot of people asked me to continue Truth. I'd love to oblidge, even if it were just something short, but I've honestly got no idea what to do with it. xD  
><strong>

**If anyone really wants to see me do something with it, then maybe gimme some clue what you're looking for? Sorry, I was just surprised by how many people wanted me to continue that. xD**

**~Cya on the other side**

* * *

><p>Pretend<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up. I wasn't sure what it was right away, but something just felt different. And completely wrong. As I sat myself up slowly, the first thing I noticed was my hands. They were covered in glowing white gloves.

_I was still in ghost form?_ That was odd. Usually, when I get knocked out I automatically change back. Odd, but not completely impossible. It had happened on a few occasions in the past. So I guess I didn't think it was that big a deal at the time.

I was still trying to get my bearings, and had a killer headache. I rubbed my hands against my eyes, trying to clear my vision and get a good view of where I was. I was sitting in a pile of concrete – the remains of what used to be a big fountain, in the middle of the park. I recognized the place right away, but I couldn't remember what I had been doing there.

Frowning, I pulled myself up. I actually had to phase intangible at one point, when I realized that my legs were pinned by a chunk of fallen concrete. I winced. That looked painful. It would probably hurt tomorrow. I was just surprised – and incredibly lucky – that I apparently hadn't broken anything. It was in that next minute, as I was standing beside the fountain and staring, completely clueless as to what had happened, when I finally pinned exactly what it was that was bothering me – I wasn't breathing.

The nest sensation to hit me was overwhelming panic. It felt a bit like when I had first realized that I was a ghost. I tried to breath, but ended up choking and sputtering awkwardly. It just wasn't happening. I stopped as another thought occurred to me, and held a hand against my chest, searching desperately for a heartbeat that I already knew wasn't there. I felt sick. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

I know, I know. I'm a ghost, right? Why am I freaking out about not breathing? My missing heartbeat? Well... I'm only a half ghost. I'm still half human! And he way my two halves interacted...well, I never really understood it. But the thing is I could use some – not all, of my ghost powers without actually transforming. I could still be a normal human kid with ghost powers.

But it worked both ways. When I was in ghost form, I still had a few of my human traits. Like breath and a heartbeat, for example. A few other things too, but still. These were most important. They were kinda my focus at the moment. So obviously, if I didn't _have_ those, then... I shuddered at the implications.

I was really freaking out here. I mean, I woke up in the middle of the park, alone, with no idea what had happened. And apparently a lot more ghost then when I last checked. Finally, I realized that there was one last thing I could do. Searching inside of myself, I can't begin to explain how relieved I was when I felt those familiar rings split around me, turning me back into my regular, human self.

But the relief was short lived. I still wasn't breathing. I still couldn't find a heartbeat. And I was still freezing cold. Normally, my human self was a lot warmer than my ghost half. But I suppose that was because of blood circulation and the likes, so...

I honestly didn't know what was happening. What _had_ happened. But right now, I didn't care. I was myself again. My normal, human self. So what if I wasn't breathing? Did I care? Not a chance. Well, I did, but I managed to convince myself that I didn't, because I really didn't want to care. Not right now. Now I had to get home. I could care later..

Because as long as I was human, I wasn't a ghost. And as long as I wasn't a ghost, I wasn't dead. Even if science wanted to contradict me. I was still here, right? That's good enough for me. I shivered, suddenly crossing my arms and looking around with a feeling of sudden paranoia.

It was late – it was already dark out. I was probably late for curfew by now. That thought got me going. I turned around and sprinted out of the park, in the direction of home. It would have been a lot faster if I'd flown, but right now I wasn't comfortable going ghost. I would make it home like a normal human being.

It was still the weirdest feeling, as I ran but didn't feel myself needing to gasp for breath. I mean, hey, Phantom may be pretty fit, but for some reason, unlike injuries, _that_ never transferred over. For the first time, the lack of breath and pulse didn't actually bother me. I kinda liked it. I ran the whole way home without stopping. When I got there, I didn't feel like my chest was about to burst. There was no painful pounding from my overworked heart, no choking and gasping or tasting blood in the back of my throat. Yeah, I could get used to this.

* * *

><p>No, I didn't tell Jazz. Or Sam or Tucker. Why should I? I didn't know what was going on, I didn't want to worry them yet – at least, that's what I told myself. I think my mind was made up as soon as I realized I could still transform back in the park. Of course I knew what was wrong, on some subconscious level. It was obvious.<p>

I was dead. But somehow, I wasn't. And as long as I could still pretend, I was going to. If I let my friends and sister in on it... they'd ruin everything. They'd make a big deal of it, they'd... they wouldn't let me act like nothing was wrong, they'd probably make me tell mom and dad. So I couldn't tell them.

Once a halfa always a halfa, I guess. The more I thought about it the next day, the more sense it made to me. When I, uh... when... well, you know. When I was _alive – _I shuddered at the use of past tense here. I still wasn't going to just accept that answer. It was just the best one I had at the moment. But... anyway. When I was alive, I could go ghost. I was a human with a ghost half. And my ghost half shared the same traits as my living human half, because ghost or not, I was still _alive._

So now... I guess it's the same thing. But all backwards. I'm not a kid with ghost powers. I'm a ghost with... I don't know. Not human powers. But I can still be human. Or pretend to. I can still be myself. I don't know how it all works, don't ask me because I can't explain it. All I know is that even when I was a ghost I was still alive. But now, even as a human, I'm... not.

But I promised I'd stop thinking about that. I'm not going to worry about it. I promised. I looked down at my hands, as I sat in my desk. My normal, human hands. My normal, human self. And I looked up,at my normal, human friends. Classmates. Teacher. But it still felt wrong. I felt empty, hollow. I felt horrible, like there's nothing there inside me. I wondered if this was what the other ghosts felt like. I was still still staring at my hands. I didn't notice.

"Danny!" Suddenly, Sam's voice snapped me out of it, and I jumped, looking over at her.

"Uh, sorry.. what?" I asked, kind of embarrassed.

She shook her head slightly, and met my eyes. She looked worried. "I was asking if you were okay. You're acting sort of... weird." she paused there, looking for the right word.

I didn't answer for a long moment. That sick feeling came back. After a while though, I turned away from her and picked my pencil back up. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine."

I didn't need to tell anyone. And I wasn't going to. I could still pretend.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: I seriously don't know where this came from. I came up with it a while back, and might be considering continuing it eventually.<strong>

**I have such different problems than you Danny. . No hearbeat? Bah! I have two. x.x  
>Really. Me and my friends spent 20 minutes before school started getting random people to feel my chest. We totally swear there were two hearbeats there. I'm kind of baffled.<strong>

**~Dash Out! ^^  
><strong>


	3. Ghost!

**Mossmask: Ohgosh ohgosh ohgosh... I apologize in advance. I have absolutely no idea where this came from. Please forgive me. Herpaderp.**

**I guess this is more of a ficlet than anything. It started as a drabble but got too long, so now it's too big to be a drabble but to small to be a oneshot. So... here it is. This... random... _thing. _x.x**

* * *

><p>Ghost!<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny yelped in surprise as everything changed. One second he had been fighting with Technus in the middle of the mall, and in the next the mall was replaced with wood panelling and peeling wallpaper. He was in a small living room, with a tattered looking sofa against one wall and a small wooden side table against the other.

An old looking lamp sat on the table, casting a dull, yellowish light across the room. Then Danny noticed the TV in the corner. At least – he thought it was a TV. It was nothing more then a small wooden looking box with a screen and a few dials on the side. There were also long metal sticks on top.

Danny almost laughed at the sight of it before remembering that this was very bad. He had no idea how he'd gotten here – or even where here was! That was when the first solution occurred to him. A portal. He must have fallen through a naturally occurring portal. Oh. Great. A portal which just had to naturally occur right in the middle of the mall while he was fighting Technus.

Danny was caught up in his thoughts, so he was distracted and didn't hear the sound of a pair of small feet walking towards him. He did hear, however, when a metal plate crashed to the floor and a tiny voice screamed in surprise. "Ghost!"

Whirling around, Danny was met with the sight of a little boy standing in the doorway. He looked about six years old – eight at most – and had slightly ruffled black hair, and was wearing what Danny assumed were his pyjamas. "You're a _ghost_!" He repeated, staring at Danny with wide eyes and backing away.

For some reason, Danny had a feeling that going invisible, or phasing through a wall, would only make matters worse. So instead he dropped to the floor and backed away slightly. He had no idea where – or when – he was. He'd just gotten here and he'd already apparently traumatized some random kid. That couldn't be good. Hopefully, it didn't have too big of an impact on the timestream...

Before he could think of a reply, he heard a woman's voice. "Jack? What's with all the shouting in there?" She sounded concerned.

"It's a ghost!" The kid replied loudly.

A loud sigh followed by approaching footsteps. "Jack Daniel Fenton." Came a stern voice, as a woman with a short black bob came into sight. "If you're going to-" And then she caught sight of Danny, and fainted.

Danny, meanwhile, was staring between the woman on the floor, and the kid on his knees beside her trying to wake her up, with wide eyes. Oh. Well. This could _not_ be a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: I'll probably be posting something DannyJazz bro/sis on Monday if FFN isn't failing on me again.  
><strong>

**~Dash Out**


	4. Big Sister

**Mossmask: Here we go. What I said I'd post last time. Some Danny/Jazz fluff. Hurrrr. I so don't know if I did this well or not, but it was the very first idea I had when I first decided to write DP fanfiction. Only got around to it now, might make it better later. Eh... hope you like it?**

**HURR. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING FLUFF. I HOPE IT'S NOT HORRIBLE.  
><strong>

**~Cya on the other side**

* * *

><p>Big Sister<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Jasmine Fenton sighed quietly to herself, holding her knees up to her chest as she sat on her bed in her dark bedroom. She wasn't feeling well. It was stress, she knew that, she just didn't know what to do about it. It was also guilt – yeah, she felt guilty. And irresponsible. She felt like she wasn't doing her job right as an older sister. And there wasn't anything she could really do about it.

When she'd first found out about her brother's ghost powers, all she'd wanted to do was help – that was the right thing to do, wasn't it? She was the older sister, it was her job to protect him. But he didn't need protecting. He didn't need help – least of all hers. Jazz acknowledge that in trying to help, she'd caused him more trouble than anything.

She just didn't know what to do. Danny didn't need her help, he definitely didn't _want_ her help. He'd rather if she just stayed out of his business altogether. She wondered – if he hadn't found out the way he did, then would Danny have ever told Jazz about his powers? About any of it? Probably not, she realized.

So maybe it was that he didn't trust her. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to drag her into his problems. For once, she didn't really know. She realized that it wasn't so easy to use her regular analytical approach when it was her own emotions she was struggling with. It confused her.

Glancing over at the alarm clock beside her bed, she groaned when she saw the time – it was past midnight. She was going to be exhausted in the morning, but still, she couldn't sleep just yet. She had to figure this out. She was the big sister. She had a _job_ to do, a responsibility. She didn't want to fail in her role, but she felt like that was what she was doing. She _knew_ that she was.

Her brother was always out there, putting himself in danger for other people, and there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't stop him – she _wouldn't _stop him. What he was doing was the right thing. But he was getting himself hurt out there. Shaking her head, Jazz finally convinced herself to lie down and try and get some sleep. She leaned over and flicked her lamp off, turning over and climbing under her covers.

Only now with the lights off, and her thoughts quieting down, did she notice the flashes of light and sound coming from outside her window. Frowning, she climbed back out of bed and went over to lean against the window sill, brushing orange hair out of her face. Flashes of green light up the horizon, a regular occurrence for most people who lived here in Amity. She doubted too many people would even lose sleep over it.

Trying to gauge direction and distance, she made the rough guess that the ghost fight was somewhere over the park. Amity Park. She always thought it was funny, naming the park the same thing as the town itself, but she supposed that was better then calling it 'Amity Park Park'. After a few minutes, the fighting died down again, and after a while where nothing more happened she supposed it was over.

She walked away from her window and leaned back against her bedroom wall, sliding into a sitting position on her floor. She waited there a few seconds before realizing that Danny was probably going to need help when he got back – fighting ghosts was dangerous business, and it didn't matter how skilled you were, you were bound to get hurt if you spent as much time doing it as he did.

So, Jazz pushed her bedroom door open and tiptoed across the hallway into the bathroom. She opened the cupboards under the sink and pulled out a small plastic box – a makeshift first aid kit she'd put together after the first few nights her brother had come home all scratched and bruised up. Being a boy – and a teenaged boy at that – he hadn't been bothering to do much about it on his own.

She closed the door gently behind her and stepped lightly back to the other end of the hall, stopping in front of her brother's bedroom door. She knocked gently with the backs of her knuckles.

"Aah, yeah?" His voice came back, sounding startled and muffled.

"Danny? It's Jazz. Can I come in?"

Her answer came in the form of a frustrated sigh, followed by a resigned "Yeah, go ahead." She could tell by the echo in his voice that he was still in ghost form.

She opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it again behind her. She turned and was met with the sight of Danny sitting on his bed, transforming. A moment later, and it was just her regular little brother sitting on his bed, looking over at her tiredly. "Uh, what did you want?" He asked, sounding confused as Jazz made her way over to sit beside him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She answered, frowning.

"Yeah, Jazz. I'm fine." He answered dully. They'd already had this conversation a thousand times. He just wanted to sleep right now. "Is that it?"

"Come on, Danny." she insisted. "You always say you're alright." She held up her little box. "Just let me take a look?"

He frowned, looking annoyed. "No, Jazz – really, it's fine." But she had already flicked his star-shaped nightlight on, throwing silver specks of light against the ceiling and walls as he turned away from her. She gasped when she noticed blood seeping through his tshirt over his shoulder. "Danny-!"

"Jazz, seriously. It's nothing. I can handle this on my own." He snapped, the annoyance in his voice raising as he grabbed her box from her. He turned away from her and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He began rummaging through the box until he finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out a roll of gauze. He was still irritated that he had to do this instead of just being allowed to go to bed. He _did _still have school in the morning. In fact, they both did.

"Jazz, what are you doing still up?" He asked, suddenly realizing that it was far too late for his sister to still be awake. He knew it couldn't have been the fighting that woke her – that was too far away from the house. They would have set off the ghost alarms and caught his parents attention before he caught his sister's that way.

She was silent for a few moments before startling him by asking something completely unexpected. "Danny, am I a good sister?" She asked quietly.

"Huh?" The best answer he could come up with. He turned around and looked at her oddly. Was that what this was all about? "Uh, sure, I guess." He answered, still sounding confused.

She was looking at the floor instead of him, holding her hands together in her lap. "It's just, it's my job to protect you. I'm supposed to be looking out for you. But you don't really need me. Whenever I try to help, I just end up causing more trouble. I mean, I try, but – am I _really_ a good sister? I feel like I'm doing it all wrong."

Danny frowned. Yeah, he pushed her away whenever she tried to help. But that's because she was obnoxious, and didn't know what she was doing. At least now she admitted she made trouble. But... he thought they'd already been over all this. He didn't realize it was still bothering her.

"Well, uh... of course you're a good sister, Jazz. I mean... you don't help with the ghosts, yeah, but that's not exactly a normal 'big sister' thing to do."

"I just feel like you don't need me." She said sadly.

Danny never realized that _this_ was what he was doing when he pushed her away. He stopped what he was doing and dropped the gauze pads and tape back into the box. _Jazz's box_, he realized. "Jazz, just because you can't take on Skulker" _or the Box Ghosts _he added silently, but didn't say the last part out loud, "doesn't mean you're a bad sister, or that I don't need you." He hesitated. This was awkward.

He was a guy! He didn't talk about... _emotions,_ and weird stuff like that. But this was obviously important to Jazz, so he took a deep breath and steeled himself to figure out what to say without messing this up. "You did _this_ for me, right?" He asked, holding up the box. "I mean, I wouldn't have bothered doing that on my own."

She still didn't look satisfied, but she did look up from the floor at the box in his hands, before raising her eyes to his smiling face. She returned it with a weak smile of her own – it was progress, at least.

"Look, Jazz." Danny sighed. "You don't need you to help me fight ghosts, but that doesn't mean I don't need you. It's not like I'm _just _a supercool, half-ghost superhero. Like when you help me with my homework, I know I complain but god knows I need it." He smirked slightly when Jazz giggled at that.

It had been her idea to start tutoring him when she finally learned why his grades were slipping so badly. And, okay, it's not that he _didn't_ appreciate the help, he just didn't appreciate the homework. "But don't think that means I'll stop complaining." He added blandly. "And you cover for me with mom and dad." He added. "You do normal big sister stuff." He shrugged.

Jazz smiled wistfully, looking him in the eyes now. "I know. But sometimes I feel like it's not enough."

Danny shook his head. "Jazz, you do help. More then you know. It helps me just knowing that you've got my back. I haven't got too many people I can rely on – as human _or_ ghost. But I know that you'll be there when I really need you to be. Y'know?"

Jazz nodded gently. "Well, I guess if that's really worth so much."

"It is."

Jazz smiled again. "Alright Danny... thanks for talking." She glanced over at his clock again. "I'm sorry, I've kept you up so late... I should be letting you sleep." She frowned and moved to get up, but before she could, Danny had leaned across from his side of the bed and pulled her into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

Jazz was caught off guard by the rare show of affection from him, but grinned and returned it quickly. "I love you Danny. I hope you realize that."

"Love ya too, Jazz."

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Hum, well, I'm writing loads of oneshots and drabbles, (I'll probably post another drabble collection next). If there are any random ideas you had, feel free to tell me. Though I'll probably twist it somehow... xD<strong>

**Oh gosh. We had to write short stories in English class. We were given the prompt 'Ellie was quite afraid of trolls.' Everyone wrote about 4chan. BI  
><strong>

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	5. Drabble Collection Part 2

**Mossmask: Yeah yeah, two things in one day. I really like drabbles.  
>Anyway, I've been taking a lot of breaks inbetween writing for the next chapters of my other story, so I've ended up with a pile of oneshots and ficlets that need posting, and a few pages of drabbles. Whatevs. Please review? Seriously, I love reviews. They make me feel better about myself. BI<strong>

**~Cya on the other side**

* * *

><p>Prescription<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"So sweetie, how did it go?" Maddie questioned as her son walked out of the small office.

He frowned, and uncrossing his arms, handed her a scrap of paper. It had his prescription written on it.

"Oh." She said, and then smiled again. "Do you want to go out to get them now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow after school?"

"Now, I guess." Danny sighed, resigned. It wouldn't do him any good to be wandering around without being able to see what he was doing. He had to wonder though – surely _someone _would clue in eventually, with his and Phantom's addition of a new pair of glasses.

But then again, maybe they wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Dares<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Come on Johnny. You don't need to prove anything to anyone. I know you're tough. Can't we just go home?"

"No way Kitten. Not yet. Not until morning. Nobody calls Johnny 13 chicken and gets away with it. I'm spending the night in this forest. You can go back to the school if you want, but I'm not."

"No way Johnny. You're a boy. If I leave you alone out here you'll do something stupid. I just dunno why you gotta fall for that stupid dare, is all."

"'Course ya don't understand, babe. You're just..."

"Just what, Johnny?" Kitty snapped, sending him a sharp, accusatory glare.

Shrug. "Nothin', nothin' babe. Just come on Kitten. we\ll be fine. It's just one night in a stupid forest. You don't believe in no ghost stories, do ya,babe?"

"Of course I don't, Johnny." Kitty sighed, giving in and following along behind her boyfriend into the frosty, dead forest.

* * *

><p>Unexpected<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

No one expected things to go as far as they did.

When the group of teenagers gathered in front of the school after the last bell, none of them realized Dash was going to start a fight.

When Danny chose not to fight back, even though he could have easily defended himself, he didn't realize that the older boy was going to end up shoving him into the road.

When Dash shoved Danny out into the street, he didn't realize that there was a truck speeding around the corner, going far too fast to stop in time.

When Danny heard the kids screaming and looked up to see the truck barrelling down the street towards him, he'd closed his eyes and turned intangible on instinct. He didn't even realize what he'd done until he'd looked up and met the wide eyed stares of his classmates.

No one expected things to go as far as they did.

* * *

><p>Assignment<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny sighed, leaning back in his desk with a grin on his face. With his rising popularity – well, Phantom's rising popularity, at least – the class had held a vote and chosen to do an assignment on him. Danny had been worried at first. He'd no idea what sort of project it would be, so he wasn't sure if it would mean a bunch of teenagers giving him even more unwanted attention, or what.

It turned out, though, that the assignment was to be a short story. Totally fictional and original. About Phantom. Most of the class had thought it was a brilliant idea. He thought it'd be easy. Though, he'd actually had to leave the classroom when Paulina insisted on reading her story – a pretty detailed story all about their wedding – to the class, because he'd been laughing so hard he'd started crying.

And now he was waiting to get his own paper back. Sure, he was expecting a pretty decent mark, but he was still surprised when Lancer handed him back his story, with an 89% on the top. He caught Danny's raised eyebrows and dubious expression, and explained.

"Yours was very creative. While most people didn't expand much beyond their personal range of knowledge, you clearly put a lot of thought and detail into creating a plausible atmosphere by writing about the 'Ghost Zone'. It was a clever idea. I also liked how you used perspective."

"...Huh?"

"Yours was written in first person."

* * *

><p>Fentoff<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Hey, Dani, what's your last name?"

"Huh?" Dani looked up, blinking, at her identical 'twin' who sat across from her, leaning over the table. "Oh, uh... I don't know."

"I suppose she doesn't really have one." Jazz commented.

"What?" Danny looked confused. "But how? How can someone not have a last name?"

"Well, Danny, she don't have a birth certificate or anything with her name on it. So she was never given a last name." Jazz said.

Dani frowned. "I suppose I always just assumed it was Masters." The other four kids at the table made a face. "...Exactly." Dani sulked.

"Why don't we make up a new one?" Sam asked aloud.

"Why can't she just be a Fenton?" Danny pouted. "I still think she should stay with us."

"Yeah, Danny. Good luck explaining _her_ to mom and Dad." Jazz said with an eyeroll, pointing at the clone.

"Third cousin?" Dani asked, sarcastically.

Everyone at the table shook their heads.

"Lame."

"Mom and dad would never believe it."

"_Mom_ wouldn't buy it. Dad pro'lly would."

"It's not gonna work."

"Okay, okay." Dani sighed.

"So... we make up a new one." Sam finished, and all five youths well silent in thought. Tucker suddenly jumped, hit with inspiration, and spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"I've got it!" He cried excitedly. "Fentoff!"

* * *

><p>Photographic<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny, Jazz, Jack and Maddie were all sitting together at the table eating dinner when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Jack cried excitedly, jumping up instantly, knocking his chair over backwards onto the floor with a clatter. Danny didn't even bother to look up, Jazz jumped and the noise when the chair fell, and Maddie calmly stood up sighing to follow her husband to the door.

When they got there, however, the front step was empty. Looking around, confused, they noticed an envelope sitting in front of the door. Maddie bent down and picked it up, looking over the paper. It was completely blank, with no postage or return address. That meant that whomever had sent it must have dropped it off at their door and left. This was curious...

Maddie opened it, intrigued and confused, and pulled out a slip of paper. All it had written on it were the words; _I thought you should see this._ Raising an eyebrow, Maddie stuck her finger back into the envelope. The only other thing inside was a square photograph.

She pulled it out and looked at it, Jack watching over her shoulder. It of the inside of an alley, clearly taken from behind a large dumpster. And in the middle of the picture was Danny, with his back to the photographer, with two silver wrings around his knees and his chest. And in between was a startlingly familiar jumpsuit.

"Mom...? Dad? Who was it?" Danny asked from the kitchen, sounding concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Pssh. I wanted to write a holiday special for tomorrow. There are always so many valentines stories (and stuff for like, every other holiday), and I was just sititng here thinking "man you see so many of these... it makes me want to write something." So I considered instead of writing sappy valentines fluff, writing an amazing valentines story. About Vlad. Being Forever Alone. But I won't have time to write it aaagh. Oh well. It's the thought that counts. maybe I can just write it later. :c<strong>

**Anyway, please review? Aside from that... cya'll later. =3**

**~Dash  
><strong>


	6. One Week

**Mossmask****: Ah, sorry if this seems rough. I wrote it a while ago, but as per normal for these drabbles and short stories, didn't really take the time to read through it.**

**So, odd thing. Lately I've gotten back into Animorphs. xD I haven't read them since grade 5, but I still have the whole series (minus about 6 or 7 books I'm still missing) in a box in my closet. So I had a Danny Phantom / Animorphs dream the other night (Tobias with ghost powers... WHAT. ._.) and got this ranodm urge to go read them all again... HURR. xDD**

**I used to read one of these a day. Six years later, they take me about an hour each. x.x  
>Anyway, yeah. dunno why I thought that was relevant, just wanted to mention it. xD Psssh. Animorphs. My long time bros. Also, Fun Fact about Dash. Tobias was my first fictional crush. (I've had lots more now. Very few have been human. .)<strong>

**Oh. This story here is a sort of a continuation from 'Pretend'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One Week<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

One week. It had been one week exactly. My friends had noticed that something was wrong with me, they just didn't know what. I was on edge, I was jumpy... moreso than usual. I was paranoid. I don't know why, but for that first little while, I had a lingering sense of paranoia. It followed me everywhere.

I guess it could have come from the stress of trying to pretend that everything was fine. I was lying to my friends _and_ myself. I mean, it's... well it's not something I can really go into, not now. But I can understand why I did it. Imagine if you found out you were dead, but no one else knew. Would you tell them? Maybe you think you would, but it's a whole different thing when it happens. It's scary, y'know?

So anyway, it was a week to the day, and I still hadn't figured out what had actually _happened_ there, or why I was even at the park in the first place. For some reason though, that all seemed unimportant to me. I just woke up that day, and suddenly I couldn't handle it. I needed to tell someone, so I called Jazz in. I don't know why. I thought she would know what to do.

I guess it was that 'big sister' mentality. I never really saw her that way before – she'd always just seemed annoying and overbearing. But suddenly, _this_ day, she seemed like an older sister. Someone I could talk to who would listen and help exactly when I needed it. So there she was, rushing around for school, and I just walked right up and stood in front of her and grabbed her wrist.

That surprised her. For a few reasons. The first reason was that I'd been avoiding touching people lately. I didn't like letting them too close to me. I was still so cold. I thought someone would notice – no, they probably wouldn't have, but I think it was all a part of that imposing paranoia.

So anyway, she gave me this strange look when I grabbed her wrist and just looked at her. Then she lowered her eyebrows. "Danny, what's wrong?" She asked. Her voice sounded strange. I think she knew right off that something was really bothering me. The look she gave me, and the way she just followed when I dragged her to my room. She kept looking at my hand on her wrist. Maybe she had noticed, after all. "You're cold." She said. It was under her breath, but I caught it anyway.

I sat down on my bed and she sat beside me. She didn't say anything about how I was making her late for school even though I knew she noticed. She just sat and waited there while I stared at my floor. I suddenly didn't know what to say. How do you tell your sister that you've been dead for a week? How would I even begin to explain why I hadn't told her in the first place?

Yes, I know I explained it to you. But this was a long time ago, I didn't really have any time to think it over. For me, this was just happening. It was fast and I didn't have time to think it over. I just had to talk to my sister, but I didn't know what to say. So I didn't really say anything at first. I got this idea, and finally looked up and met her eyes.

She was still staring at me. I got the feeling that she hadn't ever looked away. In a moment of courage, reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling it over to myself. I placed her hand on my chest and stared at her, looking into her eyes. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't look away now. Now that I'd started, I couldn't pull out. I had to finish this.

She just looked at me. I could see confusion in her eyes. Neither of us could look away from the other, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to say anything. I tried a few times. My voice just wouldn't work. Finally, she shook her head gently, breaking eye contact. "I don't get it, Danny." She said slowly. "What are you trying to show me?"

I grabbed her hand again and held it in place, trying to get my point across but still not able to just come out and tell her. Then it hit me, the feeling of paranoia was back, and it made me pull back abruptly, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms. She was staring at me, startled.

I shook my head quickly, trying to get rid of the feeling but it wouldn't go away. I looked up at Jazz again and stared at her through the messy black bangs hanging over my face. I think she saw something there, because she was suddenly by my side. "Danny, what is going on?" She asked, sounding far too concerned.

And then it was gone. The feeling was gone, and everything felt normal again. I felt like time had just stopped and restarted itself. I blinked in surprised and looked at my sister. "Jazz..?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Danny. I'm right here. You need to talk to me." She was still sitting beside me. I realized she had one arm around my back, holding me up. I leaned into her side. It was comfortable there. I didn't want to let her go. I was being weird, I know. She did too. I never acted like that. I guess I was a typical boy. Never really liked showing affection, or being close to people... especially not my sister. But now it was okay.

I nodded slightly, and took her hand back. Putting it against my chest again. I don't know why but that was important to me. I needed her to feel it. Like I had. I could always feel it. Or rather, I could never feel it. How could she not notice? "Jazz, there's nothing there." I said.

It took her a second, but she got it. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at me quizzically. "What? But Danny, that's impossible-" She stopped when she met my eyes. "Okay... but what does that mean?" I never took my eyes away from hers. She was acting just like I had. She knew, and I knew she knew, but it just didn't make sense, so we wouldn't accept it. That, and, we just didn't want to. Denial is a powerful thing.

But I had to make her see it. Force her to. My eyes darkened. "What do you think it means?" I asked. It was the same sarcastic tone I always used, but for some reason,something about it seemed bitter and dark. I didn't like it, and it made me shiver. I could tell Jazz was unsettled as well.

"Danny, don't-"

"I'm not breathing either." I cut her off. Damn it Jazz, just accept it. Ah... sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I forgot who I was talking to to a minute there. Yeah, it feels real to me. Every time I tell it. I'm a ghost, so my memories don't really fade over time. It's just as real as the day it happened.

She just shook her head, looking at me. She still had that strange expression on her face, but now there was another light in her eyes. It was something I couldn't identify, and I didn't recognize it. It actually scared me a bit, the way she was looking at me right at that moment.

And then she surprised me by grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. I really don't know what I'd been expecting at the moment, but it wasn't that. She caught me completely off guard, so I just sat there in her arms while she hugged me.

"But Danny. That doesn't make sense. I mean, it can't-"

"Jazz, _stop!"_ I think I sort of yelled at her. I don't know why, she was just really irritating me. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I just wanted her to stop. I couldn't understand what she was doing at the time, or why. I just wanted her to stop arguing and say okay. That she got it and was okay with it. But then, I guess I'd known that she wouldn't be. That was why I didn't want to tell her.

"I'm sorry." I said hoarsely. It was so sudden, I think I caught her off guard. That wasn't what she'd been expecting me to say. She pulled away and held me at arms length, looking into my eyes. I met her gaze for a few seconds, but after that I started feeling sick and looked away. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I – I'm sorry." I repeated, suddenly pulling away. "It's been a week." I added quieter. "I've been dead for a week." her eyes widened and she drew back abruptly. I think she still hadn't even thought of that, regardless of what I'd told her. I could tell as soon as I'd said the 'd' word that she wasn't ready for that. I flinched when she drew away from me, but wasn't really surprised. I was surprised though when she came back and tried to hug me again.

But I was already gone. I'd stood up and backed away from her. "I'm sorry! And, I should have told you! But I _couldn't_. I didn't want to. I wanted everything to be the same. To be normal." I was stuttering, and I wasn't making sense, and I think I'd hurt her when I'd run away from her hug.

"I... I shouldn't be here." I added suddenly, the thought only now occurring to me. "I shouldn't still be doing this. I have to go." I was overwhelmed by the sense of panic again and had backed myself against my bedroom wall. It hadn't even occurred to me yet to try phasing through it or anything.

By the time I did have that thought, Jazz had pulled me into a tight hug. I could have phased out of it but I didn't want to. I just sat there on the floor and let her hug me, because I didn't want to do anything else. I didn't want to have to keep thinking. I just wanted everything to be okay, and with Jazz, it would.

She finally pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I realized she was crying. "Danny." She spoke slowly and deliberately. "Please don't say that. You _should_ be here. With your family. With me. And mom, and dad. And, and your friends. Please, don't say that." she shook her head slightly, and crossed her arms. And then, when I saw her sitting there on my floor like that, I suddenly felt like the older sibling.

Felt like I had to do something. So I sat back down and promised her I wouldn't. I wouldn't say that again. I didn't think she'd want me to, but if Jazz wanted me to keep pretending, then I would. Besides, I knew it was what I still wanted. I wanted everything to be normal, and we were going to make sure it was. Force it to be.

But I still felt sick. Me and her sat side by side on my floor, completely forgetting about school. Forget late, it had probably already started. Neither of us cared. Finally, I looked up and turned over to her. She must have seen the movement out of the corner of her eye or something, because she turned to look back at me a second later.

I took a deep breath – out of habit. I still could, but it felt weird and unnatural. It made me uncomfortable but I still liked to do it sometimes. "I... need to tell Sam. And Tucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: So. How'dja find that? Extremely odd? Erk, sorry. I don't know where these ideas even come from half the time, but for some reasonthis one stuck. I'll probably keep continuing this for a little while. x3<strong>

**If you read, please review?**

**Oh, and one other thing that amused me to no end. I was at the mall with my mum today and we went into Green Earth (it occurs to me that Sam would love that place. They have so much cool stuff). Anyway, I found a bunch of signature pens with nameson them. They also had a little blurb - something nice about people with that name.**

**Being me, I obviously look up all of the fictional characters I can. There were only a few from DP, but what I found made me laugh. The first two were pretty accurate. The last one made me laugh so hard I started crying in the store.**

**Daniel – He always keeps his promises.**

**Jasmine – A loving, thoughtful and serene person.**

**Valerie – A forgiving and grounded person.**

**I'm tempted to write a Drabble about this. xD Just thought that might entertain some of you as much as it did me.  
><strong>

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	7. Test

**Mossmask: Okay, I sorta need to make a bit of a warning here: I may be late with my update on my chaptered fic this week. FFN has been giving me major grief logging in. And I'll have a hard time writing, because I'm gonna be kinda out of it on painkillers for the next four weeks. Apologies in advance. :c**

**~Cya on the other side  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Test<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny sighed, staring at the blank page in front of him. So far, he'd filled in about half the questions, and there were only twenty minutes left in class to finish the test. Instead of being disappointed about it, Danny was actually slightly impressed. He'd made sure to find some extra time to study for this one. Danny tapped his pencil against his desk, spacing out. He was way too tired to focus.

He'd been kept out most of yesterday evening, and through the night, by the Box Ghost. Sure, he didn't take that long to catch. But when you had to catch him _three_ times in the same night, and he kept interrupting when you were _trying_ to study. Or sleeping. Ugh.

Eventually, Danny had just left him in the Thermos and shoved it under his bed. He could deal with it later. Danny jumped as his ghost sense went off, startling him. He shot a look across the classroom, wondering how he was supposed to get out – the teacher had made it _very_ clear that there were to be no 'bathroom breaks', going to the locker, or getting up from your desks in general during this test.

He didn't have to think about it long though – a few seconds later Skulker appeared directly in front of him. With a huge canon aimed at his face, whining loudly and glowing.

"Whelp!"

_Well, at least he didn't call me 'Ghost Child'. _Danny mused. A few kids screamed. The teacher jumped and ran for the PA box. A few kids dove under their desks. Sam was staring at Danny (Tucker ended up getting put in another classroom for this test).

Overtired, pverstressed, and determined to finish the test with a passing grade, Danny didn't really think before he acted. "Skulker, I don't have _time_ for this!" He groaned loudly. The ghost was apparently caught off guard by the lacklustre response from the adolescent. "Can't you leave me alone for _one day?_ I'm in the middle of a test! Come back later!" he snapped.

While Skulker was stuck trying to come up with a reply, Danny reached into his desk, dug around for a moment, and pulled out his Thermos. He pulled the cap off and pointed it at Skulker, looking bored and annoyed. After the flash of light died down, he sat back in his seat. The classroom fell silent.

A few stares were aimed in his direction, Valerie and Sam were openly gawking, and the teacher – apparently slow on the uptake – was still fumbling with the buttons on the intercom. "Uh..." Danny interrupted his efforts. "The ghost's gone... we still have fifteen minutes left."

He sat down and started filling in the rest of the answers – huh, maybe he'd thank Skulker later. He hadn't even noticed how badly he'd been drifting off before. Apparently the ghost gave him the wakeup call he needed to finish the test on time.

Danny grinned, oblivious to the odd looks he was getting – or rather, pretending to be. He'd already made a bit of a spectacle, yeah. He just sort of hoped it would blow over. He went over what happened in his mind. Skulker hadn't said anything to give anything away, he hadn't used any ghost powers. There, it was fine. He'd have some explaining to do, sure, but it was nothing he couldn't handle... he hoped.

Standing up and walking to the front of the classroom, Danny set his test down on the desk as the bell rang. He was the only kid to finish on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Not too much else to say, really. And I decided that I'm definitely going to continue the last story, so I'll post it separately on it's own, but later. That probably won't be started until next week, at least. Again, I might have to put a lot of stuff on hold for the next short while while I'm sick and medicated. Hurrr. x.x<strong>

**~Dash  
><strong>


	8. Misery

**Mossmask: And apparently Dashy can find time to write. Did this on a car ride when I should have been sleeping, but couldn't. I suppose I'm just another one of those characters who likes to share their misery with their characters. Whoops, sorry Danny.**

**Very rough and unedited, as I'm pretty sure I was slightly dead, and just as tripped out on caffeine and pain killers as Danny is... huuurrrr.  
><strong>

**Cya on the other side**

* * *

><p>Misery<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Fact: If he didn't finish this report by Monday, he would fail. Simple as that.

Fact: It was already Sunday.

Fact: There would be no exceptions made for him, regardless of the fact that he'd only just gotten out of the hospital a day ago, and spent the majority of Saturday coming down off the morphine-high after leaving the hospital. Then his brain had finally booted up again, and panic had kicked in.

These were all things he tried to remind himself as he sat, staring at the blank page in front of him. It wasn't really blank – if it were, he'd be in even more trouble then he already was. No,it just looked that way to his steadily bluring eyes. He felt himself fading, and didn't notice as a shoe from off to the side kicked his chair and slid it over a few feet to other side of his desk.

Not until his head finally dropped and he found his face in a bucket of ice cold water. "GAH!" He gasped, shooting straight up. "I'M UP. I'M UP." He stared around wide eyed, and caught sight of Sam laughing wildly on his bed at his soaking wet self. Realization hit pretty quickly. They'd set up a bucket of ice water on his desk for just this occasion. Sam must have noticed him drifting off and knocked him in front of it.

So much for "studdy buddy". No, Sam and Tucker were more or less taking shifts torturing him. Danny groaned, looking around his desk until he spotted what he was looking for. He grabbed the coffee pot and started gulping it down directly from the pot. He tried to imagine that he could actually taste the caffeine as it entered his system, and shuddered slightly.

"Time?"

"Two-thirty." A long groan emmited from the tired teen. It wasn't even 3am yet? Groan. This was going to be a long night. He grabbed his pencil from his desk and looked over at his paper. At least he had one page finished. He flipped it over and blearily began writing on the opposite side. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized his sleep-deprived mind had begun to wander.

A glance at his page revealed about half a paragraph, followed by a messy doodle of the box ghost and a cat scrapping it out over a particularly featureless cardboard box. He slowly set his pencil down and slammed his forehead into his desk, moaning loudly. "Saaaaaamm."

"...Yes?" She asked, innocently.

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

"Can't."

"Come on Danny. You can't quit now! I don't think there's such thing as a make-up make-up assignment."

Groan. He sat up rubbing his eyes, taking another long swig of caffeine. It hadn't seemed to be having any effect for the past hour or so, and he wondered if maybe he'd developed an immunity to it's effects. His blood was probably more caffeine then anything else by now. "I'm not gonna make it." He complained tiredly. He glanced over at his bed longingly. "Can't I just sleep? Ten minutes?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope. You're the one who told us not to let you give in. If you fall asleep now, then we won't have a chance of waking you back up again and you know it... Here." She added, standing up and walking over, holding out one hand for his paper. "Let me look over what you have already."

Danny didn't complain and let her take the paper from his hands. There was an irritating buzzing in the back of his head, and his eyelids felt like lead weights. He slid himself back over to the bucket and dunked his head, holding it under for a good 30 seconds before letting himself come back up. Sam was still reading his paper, and unfortunately, the ice water didn't seem to be having the desired shock-effect anymore either.

Sam was sitting at the desk erasing and making changes to his paper. Under normal circumstances, she would have made him do the changes himself and just helped, but she had a feeling he wouldn't remember any advice she gave him at the moment, and she did kind of feel bad for him. He'd missed even more school then usual afte ending up in the hospital, and rather than have sympathy, Mr. Lancer had gotten fed up with his absence and lack of homework. So he'd given Danny one last chance – finish the makeup assignment by Monday or have to retake the class.

Now Sam and Tucker were working shifts to help him get it finished. Danny was anything but appreciative, but they were fine with it. They knew he'd thank them later – when he was off of the painkillers and caffeine, and actually had some proper sleep. Danny had stood up and was pacing his room, wobbling unsteadily on weak legs, before finally lying facefirst on his bed.

Finished editing, Sam walked over and dragged him back up, setting him down in his chair. "Come on, Danny. Almost there. Just a few pages left to go." She tried to sound reassuring. Danny nodded slowly, the familiar determined expression slowly returning to his face. "Okay... I can... do this." He didn't sound nearly as convinced as he looked, and his eyes seemed empty and dull.

Taking a deep breath, Danny erased his doodle and spent the next little while writing in silence. Sam kept walking over and glancing over his shoulder every now and then just to make sure he was still on track. Danny only stopped for coffee and dunking his head, however little effect either seemed to have. Sam brought him in a towel to dry his hair so it wouldn't drip all over his paper.

Around 2am, a buzzer sounded. Sam flinched, but that was it, before walking over and turning the alarm off. She set it for another two hours before setting it back down on Danny's desk. Danny didn't even look like he'd noticed, staring at the page on his desk like a zombie.

Sam got up and left, creeping downstairs – quietly, so as not to wake the rest of Danny's family, and found her way through the dark house into the living room. There she woke the sleeping Tucker, on the Fenton's living room sofa, and let him know it was his turn to watch Danny. Pulling the covers over herself, Sam drifted off to sleep, only feeling slightly guilty that she got to when Danny had to stay up.

Tucker grabbed his duffel bag from the floor and climbed the stairs to Danny's room – he didn't bother knocking before going in. Danny had his head flat on the desk, arms hanging limply by his sides, pencil on the floor. Tucker frowned, setting his duffel bag on the floor and reaching around inside. He grinned when he found what he was looking for.

The Ghost Whistle. It was a pretty much useless invention. Tucker wasn't even sure what Danny's parents had in mind when they came up with it. But whatever. Point was, it was basically just like a dog whistle, but for ghosts. The good thing was, although it had absolutely no practical use, it was amazing in the young boy's eyes. Because it was a perfect way to torment a certain someone without anyone else noticing.

Thusly said, Tucker walked over to his sleeping friend and crouched down so that he was about level with his head. Then he put the whistle to his mouth and blew as hard as he could. There was no noticable effect to Tucker – besides Danny sitting up instantly and flailing his arms, before falling over backwards with a _thump_ and a groan. "What was that?" He asked, staring up at Tucker and looking baffled.

Tucker just shrugged innocently. "No idea man. But hey, now that you're awake." He jerked a thumb over at the desk. Danny stared blankly before groaning. "I haaattee hoooomewooork." He let his head fall back against the floor. Unfortunately, his 'loyal friend' was uprighting the chair, Danny included, back to it's proper position in front of the desk. "Come on, Danny. Show me what you've got done."

Danny held up his papers. One page, front and back, and the majority of another page. It was preogress. He shuddered as he chugged some more coffee and the buzzing in the back of his head grew to a harder-to-ignore ringing. "I swear to god, I'm going to die if I touch any more coffee. Ever."

"Good news, then!" Tucker said, grabbing the coffee pot and taking it away from his sleep-deprived best friend. He set it down on the floor and rummaged once more through his duffle bag. He grinned happily, holding out a smaller plastic bag, filled to the brim with energy drinks.

It was around that time that Danny started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Because we've all been there at one point or another.<br>**

**~Dash**


	9. True Form

**Mossmask: Hmm. I guess this could be considered AU, or canon. It could still fit in with the canon story line, I suppose. Guess it's up to you.**

**Anyway, apologies in advance, just because I'm not really sure of the quality of this. Wrote it while I was sick and half-sleeping, and didn't bother editing. Though, I don't actually think it's that bad. *kinda proud about that***

**This is set after Jazz learns Danny's secret, but before he _knows_ that she knows. Got it?  
><strong>

**~Cya on the other side**

* * *

><p>True Form<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny and Jazz Fenton both sighed tiredly as they were once again called down to the lab to check out 'the new invention'. And although both children noted that more and more of the Fentons strange creations seemed to be working as of late, that didn't mean that either child was any more interested. Though, they had taken to keeping track of which ones were dangrous, for reasons they tended to keep to themselves.

Tonight, however, Danny was less attentive then usual. Not by much, because he's never really too attentive to begin with, but still. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and he was falling behind in most of his classes. The icing on the cake, however, was the fact that he had just gotten in from a ghost fight when he'd been called in from the lab. He was tired, cranky, and injured.

He walked with a limp that no one but his sister took notice of. Jasmine, however, chose to say nothing of it. So now they stood, side by side, as their father showed off the newest Fenton invention. "Fenton Specs, we call 'em!" He explained enthsiastically. "When you're wearing these babies, they reveal a ghost's true nature. Even if it's invisible or intangable, or overshadowing someone!"

The 'babies' in question were a large but only mildly tacky looking (at least, compared to most other Fenton inventions) pair of glasses. Or maybe goggles. Not quite either, they looked a little like some strange cross between the two, with random bits of circuitry tacked onto the frames. Jack prepared to put them on to demonstrate – despite the fact that to his knowledge, there were no ghosts present to demonstrate on – when he suddenly found the redheaded Fenton child snatching them from his hands.

"Oh, really?" She asked sounding interested as she pulled them on over her face. She tried to pull off 'nonchalant' as she turned full circle, getting a good look at the entire lab. And a look at her now glowing brother staring unconcerned off into space gave her full indication that he hadn't been paying any attention. "Wow, dad!" She said, emphasizing her words with far too much to be genuine. Luckily, though, her brother wasn't paying attention, and her father was slightly daft, so she got away with it.

"These are really cool!" The elder Fenton child continued, taking the glasses off but keeping them gripped firmly in her own hands. "Say, are these the only pair?" She asked casually.

"Yep!" Her father began. She cut him off before he could continue, however.

"Oh, you know what?" She asked. "I just had a thought. Ghost hunting is actually kinda cool!" That got her brother's attention. He suddenly blinked awake where he was standing and threw her a bemused and disbelieving look that clearly asked, _What on Earth are you playing at?_ Jack, however, was far too pleased to wonder about her intentions.

"Of course it is, Jazzy-pants! I knew you'd come 'round eventually!" He slapped her on the back, causing her to stumble forward and nearly lose her grip on the goggles. "Now all we need to convince is Danny and we can be a ghost-hunting family together!" He missed the moment when both of his children rolled their eyes, thinking simultaneously, _You don't know the half of it._

"Yeah! Sure..." Jazz's smile twitched slightly on her face – she knew she'd regret this later. But it had to be done. "So, uh, do you think I can keep these? I mean -" She continued quickly to explain herself. "You and mom are so _experienced!_ You'll probably be able to know a ghost much better than I would. So, I should keep these, just in case!" The longer she went on, the less enthused her voice sounded and the more it cracked, as she strained to keep up the charade.

But of course, her dad didn't notice. Danny, now knowing something was up, but not knowing what – he was totally zoned out for the first half of the conversation. And then, even if he hadn't been, he would never have been able to guess his sister's motivation for acting so interested. So he agreed, and let Jazz keep the goggles.

As soon as she got to her room later that same night, Jazz shattered the lenses with a paperweight from her desk – one Danny had made in grade 3. He'd thrown it out years later, but Jazz had dug it out and kept it. He didn't know that though, he'd probably have just been embarrassed and tossed it out again. Once she was absoluterly sure that there were no shards big enough to look through, and all the glass was gone from the frames, she snapped them in half. She shoved one half underneath her matress, and tucked the other away in a small shoebox buried deep in the back of her closet.

There. She hoped that was good enough. Those were far too dangerous to keep around. Mind you, she never realized that her brother had been watching her invisibly the whole time. He'd been curious about what the goggles did that had made Jazz want them. Watching her immediately destroy them only confused him even more.

Later that, when the parents were asleep, the two had another halfway-encounted. Danny had just released his Thermos back into the Ghost Zone, but was still standing in the middle of the lab when he heard the door crack open. Flickering out of sight, Danny decided not to leave immediately when he realized it was his sister coming down the basement stairs. Instead, he floated off to the side and watched as she rummaged around through the papers on the desk before finally finding what she had been looking for.

He followed her all the way up to her room where she sat on the floor and sprawled the paper out in front of herself. "I really hate to do this dad..." She whispered quietly, before gripping the paper and ripping it to shreds. But not before Danny caught sight of blueprints, which he could only assume belonged to the same glasses from before. It only served to confuse the halfa even more. Now he _really_ wanted to know what was so important that his sister was apparently determined to destroy it.

But then again, even if destroyed the glasses, _and_ the blueprints, it's not like she could just erase the idea from Jack's mind. But he was forgetful. She could distract him, surely.

Figuring the quickest way to get an answer was to be direct and blunt, Danny asked her the next morning over breakfast. "Uh, so what where those weird goggle things dad gave you last night again supposed to do, again?" He asked, trying to feign dissinterest.

"They reveal a ghost's true form." Jazz answered absently.

"...Huh?"

"If it's like, overshadowing someone, or invisible, or something. I don't really know." She acted like she hadn't really been paying attention either, but Danny knew otherwise. The fact that Jazz had bothered to remember that much at all proved she'd been listening – for some reason. And how Danny had seen her destroying them was proof enough that Jazz thought they were important. And now he knew why. But he still didn't get it.

He thought it over slowly – so he wasn't the sharpest cookie in the lightbulb box, but he wasn't stupid either. _Reveals a ghost's true form._That set alarm bells ringing in Danny's head. That was when he first realized that he could remember Jazz had put them on. She'd been looking around the whole lab. She'd been staring at _him._ Danny dropped his spoon into his cereal bowl, jolting back from the table.

The sudden action caused Jazz to look up from the book she was reading and glance over at him. "Are you alright?" She asked, giving him an odd look.

But. She was acting so totally normal. She would have done something, wouldn't she? But she had. She'd basically torn them to pieces. Not the something he would have expected, but still... "Um, yeah. Sorry. Fine." He coughed, picking his spoon back up. He glanced over at her again to see that she was already looking back at her book. "So, uh. Did they work?" He asked, still watching his sister.

She shrugged casually. "How should I know?" She asked him smoothly. "It's not like there were any ghosts in the lab to test them out on." But... come on, Jazz was a terrible actor. No way could she have just done that so smoothly. They didn't work then, right? They couldn't have. But why else would she take them? Then again, why would she have taken them, even if they _had _worked?

If only he had some way of figuring out what had actually happened. Why had his sister done what she had? What did she see through those glasses? And why wouldn't she say anything about it? Danny groaned. Great. He would be wondering about it all day now.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Huh, now, here's a question. I have the first half of a oneshot written - I'd always wondered what would have happened if Vlad didn't lose his temper with Dani. Thing is, that whole story sort of confused me terribly. So I wrote the first half, then stopped when I realized 'Whoa. Hold on. Vladdy, you're confusing me. What on Earth are you supposed to do now?'<strong>

**So I guess, I'm asking your opinion. What do you think would have happened if the overshadowing thing with Dani actually worked? Depending on any ideas I get from you, or myself, I may or may not finish it. Just a thought there.**

**~Dash  
><strong>


	10. Drabble Collection Part 3

**Mossmask: First Thing : I APOLOGIZE IMMENSELY if you got a pile of update emails for this. The site was giving me major grief all morning and wouldn't upload properly. It took me half the day to fix it.  
><strong>

**Huh, well, I had a lot of fun with some of these. Wrote a lil' while back (uh oh, I'm running out of prewritten stuff to post. Gonna hafta get moving again soon. xD) ^^;**

**Anyway... hm. The last one. Definitely my favourite. BI /shot**

**~Cya on the other side~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inevitable<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Valerie wasn't stupid.

Before tonight, she'd never even known that half-ghosts existed. Now she knew two, Dani and Vlad. But now that it was actually on her mind, she couldn't help but make a few of the obvious connections.

Danny and Dani were practically identical. The only difference (besides the obvious – age and gender) was that Danielle was half human. So she couldn't help herself from asking the obvious question... _What if he was too?_

Which made her wonder. If Danny had a human half, would it be as identical to Dani's as their ghost halves were? Without even meaning to, she couldn't help but superimpose Dani's human half over Danny's ghost half when she looked at him. And she was startled when instead of ghost-boy, she saw the image of a classmate. Of _Danny. _It was way to coincidental to actually be a coincidence.

Danny, Dani, Dani, Danny. They really _should_ be more original, if they didn't want anyone figuring things out. Though Valerie supposed that without the opportnity to compare them, like she'd had, it would be difficult for most others to make the connection (but not even his parents? Wow).

She never would have figured it out without Danielle. But when she saw the two of them together it was inevitable that she came to the obvious conclusion.

* * *

><p>Better Left Unsaid<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny woke with a start, crying out and sitting up in bed, nearly falling over the edge. His bed was wet with sweat and his heart was racing. He growled, frustrated. He'd expected nightmares. After all that had happened, how could he not?

But these weren't the nightmares he'd expected. He was afraid of loosing his family. He was afraid of becoming that evil, future self he'd met – and defeated. But those weren't the things that he dreamed about. He'd been having the exact same dream every night since the CAT test, nearly two full weeks ago.

He couldn't explain it – and he didn't want to. He still hadn't told his sister, or his friends about it. Because he knew what this dream was, and it wasn't something that they knew, or _needed _to know about. It didn't feel like a dream to him. It was far too real to him. It felt more like a memory.

A memory of something that had never happened. A memory of something that had happened to him – but then hadn't. Because he'd changed things so it never did. But apparently some memories still made it through from that other timeline, in the form of these nightmares.

Danny remembered Vlad's words from that altered timeline – _Some things are better left unsaid –_ and shuddered in the dark as he whimpered quietly.

* * *

><p>Family<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Her bright eyes stared at their sleeping forms through the darkness. Her mother and father, both soundly asleep, short black hair splayed across their pillows. Lilith had gotten her own black hair from both of her parents. She, however, hadn't cut hers since she was seven. Besides a trim for good measure here or there.

She was now seventeen. Seventeen years with ghost powers... she watched her father's chest rise and fall as he breathed slowly, still asleep. She knew seventeen years to practice with her ghost powers alone wouldn't be enough. But that was fine. True, her father may have had more experience then here, but she still had something going for. The one thing she was counting on. Her saving grace.

She grinned as a dark violet glow lit up in her hand, breaking through the darkness in her parent's bedroom. She waved her hand to the side, letting the glowing energy trail lazily behind, leaving a tail of light in the air. Just because of who she was, everyone expected her to be some sort of hero? Ha. Well Lilith had other plans. Her advantage? She knew Danny wouldn't be able to fight family with any intent to actually hurt her. She on the other hand had no such qualms.

Blue eyes opened in the darkness, as if he knew she was there all along, and their eyes met. "Hello, dad." And the room exploded in a burst of green and violet light.

* * *

><p>Halloween Costumes<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

The best costumes always got the best candy. That was a fact. So, Danny and Dani had gotten together a good half hour before they planned on going out and gotten Jazz to help them with their costumes. Helping, in this case, mostly consisted of finding a way to keep them from glowing in the dark. Combing soot through their hair, so it wasn't quite so shockingly white, and killing the glow. Messing everything up so it wasn't _quite_ right.

Until finally, they were ready. Between the combined efforts of the three of them, the two ghosts looks liked your average pair of kids out to get their share of candy – if a little roughed up – with spectacular effort put into their costumes. Even Danny had agreed that wearing the 'costume' to school as himself would be pushing things. But going out anonymously, where no harm could be done even if someone _did_ realize that he wans't exactly wearing a costume... Well, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for all that extra candy.

So together, he and Dani went out, trick or treating. They'd been stopped by quite a few other kids who wanted to see their costumes up close. They were both pretty sure that by the end of the night, a few of the youngers ones had clued in. They'd shared quite a few secretive, knowing smiles with the kids that night. But the kids of Amity Park already loved them enough as it was. They weren't going to be ratting them out. Especially not tonight, on Halloween.

* * *

><p>Fangirl<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny actually had to stop and do a double take when he finally found what had been setting off his ghost sense. A teenage ghost-girl with an over-the-top costume, covered in his own DP logo head-to-toe. Long, white hair. Glowing green eyes. But that wasn't the problem. Well, yes. It was definitely a problem, it was creepy. But the real problem was what she had been doing.

Was she terrorizing people? Destroying stuff? _Any_ typical ghost stuff? No. She was drawing a full on wall mural of Danny Phantom on the side of his house. Yeah, FentonWorks of all places. He facepalmed and coughed loudly, catching her attention.

"I AM FANGI- OHMYGODIT'S_DANNYPHANTOM_." She then proceeded to interrupt her own speech to let out a sound that nearly rivalled his own Ghostly Wail – but even as he winced and covered his ears, he could tell it wasn't actually _meant_ to be an attack – and spun in the air, clapping her hands together.

Sighing, Danny uncapped the his Thermos - "ohmygod-he's-gonna-use-the-Fenton-Thermos-_squeal_" - and caught her in a matter of seconds. It was kind of depressing. Then he groaned, taking in the sight of the half finished wall mural. He was gonna get stuck cleaning that up later.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Heh, everyone seems to love drabbled for some reason. Admittedly, they're pretty fun to write, too. x3<strong>

**As always, love feedback. (Apparently, in English class, 'lose' is an obscure, difficult word to spell. He's making fun of us because everyone gets it wrong. xD). And to finish off, a random quote from this morning.**

**Teacher: Dash. Are your short story questions finished? BI (They're a week late)  
>Me: ...Do you want some dark chocolate coffee beans? *holds out box of candy* ;D<strong>

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	11. MindFrame

**Mossmas****k: I don't want to explain this too much. I wasn't planning on writing this. It happened after yesterday. I had a really bad day. I don't want to get into it too much, but basically, it was a whole bunch of close calls, a huge amount of bad luck, huge emotional turmoil, and my brain basically dying.**

**Sorry if it's ambiguous and makes NO sense. Make of it what you will. There's a vague explanation at the bottom.**

**~Cya on the other side~**

* * *

><p>MindFrame<br>Short Story  
>By Echo Dash Jodi<p>

_**Panic. Fear. Doubt.**_

_Where is She?_

Where is She, and why isn't She here?

One second, everything is as it should be. The next second was Chaos. I realize She isn't where She should be, She isn't beside me anymore. Oh god, when had I lost Her? I panic, I leave. I was going somewhere important – I needed to reach my destination, but suddenly it wasn't important.

_I need to go, I need to go now. I need to find Her. I can't wait._

Finally, they let me leave. Too late. Far too late. I'm running. Running as fast as I can but it's not fast enough. Why am I so slow? Why can't I move? Why can't I get where I need to be? It's impossible. I'm stuck over here, but I need to be there.

Far away. She's so far away. I'll never reach Her in time. I'll never get there fast enough. Why am I going so slow? Why can't I move? I feel stuck.

_Why can't I go Ghost? Why can't I? _

Why can't I do what I need to to save Her? Am I not good enough? I know I can't be.

_No! I need to be._

I can't run forever.

_**Determination. Motivation. **_

I can't run. It feels like I've been running forever, but I've hardly moved at all. I'm nowhere close to finished yet. I need to keep going but my lungs are burning. My legs are like fire and all I taste is blood. My breath is loud and rasping. I stop.

_Can't stop._

I can't stop, I need to keep going. Can't stop until I find Her. Need to force myself on. I know how. I know what it takes to make me run.

_Sam._

Step.

_Sam._

Step.

_Sam._

Step.

It's the only thing that keeps my legs moving. Moving on instinct now. Need to keep going. Can't give up. Her name. Her name is the only thing in my mind. I repeat it with every step, and somehow it keeps me going. It makes me keep moving. Go. Step. Go. Sam. Go. Keep running.

_**Confusion. Desperation.**_

Can't keep going.

_Can't._

Need to keep going.

_Need to._

_Can't._

_Need to._

_...Can't..._

I'm on the ground. I don't know when it happened. I don't know how it happened. I just find myself on the ground. Not breathing.

_Can't breathe._

Need to breathe.

_Can't._

_Need to._

_Can't._

Blood. Still tasting blood. Not breathing. Legs still like fire. Not moving. Need to get up. Can't get up. I need help. I can't ask for help – shouldn't ask for help. But I need help. For Her. I need to. I can't do it alone. I need help. I need to get Her back.

"Help." No one helps.

"Stop!" No one stops.

"Stop, I need help!" No one stopping, no one helping. No one even looking.

I don't understand. Why not? Why not? Why won't anyone help? They don't understand!

_I need help._

"It's an emergency!"

"_Please_."

_**Failure. Despair.**_

_No._

I'm too late.

_No._

I can't be.

_No._

She's not here. She's gone and She's not here. I was too late and I needed to be faster but I wasn't. And I failed. And She's gone.

_Not here._

No.

_My fault. Failed. My fault._

No. Can't be. Can't be. She needs to be here. I look. I look everywhere. But there's nothing here. There's nothing here and there's no one here and she's gone.

_My fault._

_Could have been faster._

_Should have tried harder._

No. This isn't right. This isn't real, because it can't be. It's simple. I can't let this be real.

_Won't allow it._

This isn't what should happen. I can't accept this. She can't be gone.

_Can't be._

Everything will be okay. Everything has to be okay.

_It will be._

Because I can't handle this. Can't. She can't be gone. And it can't be my fault.

_Need to try harder._

But there's nothing left to do.

_What can I do?_

What will I do without Her? Nothing. There's nothing to do. She needs to be here. She needs to be okay and with me.

_Why isn't She with me?_

She should have been with me. Beside me. When did I stop looking? When did I stop watching?

_When did I let Her go?_

_**Falling.**_

_No. This can't be real._

Dragging myself. Don't know where. Need to find somewhere. Safe.

_With Her?_

No.

She's gone. Just go. I need to go. Need to get away.

Still can't breath. My chest is agony. Lung on fire. Legs on fire. Heart on fire. Mind on fire. Falling. Again. Collapsing. Again. Pick myself up. Keep going.

_Can't keep going._

Weak.

"_Mom."_

I fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Here's the deal. A million things happened all at once, but basically I thought I'd lost someone really close to me for good. Like, forever for good. Like never see him again for good. (I got a phone call this morning and he's fine, but I nearly died last night not knowing what was going to happen). And at the same time, I had the most severe and most terrifying asthma attack I've ever had. It was in the middle of the street and I had no inhaler and literally <em>everyone<em> ignored me. Completely. I couldn't move or breathe and I was alone and it was _really_ scary at the time.**

**Basically, I spent majority of my day scared and confused and a total emotional wreck. (That rarely happens with me, so when it does my brain goes totally on the fritz). I don't know what I ended up with when I wrote this. It was basically just me putting words to everything that was happening in my head at once. **

**I put this at the end instead of the beginning, because I wanted you to read this without any thoughts about it preformed in your head.**

**I know it's comfusing and ambiguous. Sorry. I'd like to hear though, what anyone might have made of it. What on Earth you think might have happened, or might be happening, in this story.  
><strong>

**I should be back soon, I promise. I just kind of need some major wind-down time after... everything.**

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	12. Lost Girl

**Mossmask: First, an apology about that last chapter going up and being taken down so quickly. I wrote it and posted it in a foul mood and it hadn't been read over or edited. It was short, and so, so poorly done. I took it down because it was poor quality. I still liked the concept though, and I'm in the process of rewriting it.**

**In any case, updates are much slower than usual, yeah. We've been over that... I'm going to be really busy with real life for a while, BUT, I am still getting bits of writing done here and there, so here's something I put together recently.**

**As usual, let me know if you find any slip-ups. My writing _and_ editing have been slipping a bit lately, I find. Hope you like this. I've always liked the concept of Lost ghosts, who never quite realize that they've died and are stuck reliving one day, or one moment or their lives.**

**~Cya on the other side.**

* * *

><p>May 19, 2007<br>Lost Girl  
>Danny Phantom Fanfiction<br>by The Cinderninja

* * *

><p>Danny sighed loudly, deciding to circle around the park one more time before heading home. Something had been setting off his ghost sense, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find anything. No ghosts causing havoc, he'd considered the chance that it was overshadowing someone, but <em>that<em> seemed unlikely, because there were no humans around this part of the park either.

Not many people had come this far back for a few years. It was mostly thick, overgrown woods. There was a small clearing with a rotting collapsed gazebo, overgrown with weeds. Giving up, he was just about to turn and head home when he spotted a flash of white on the ground below him. _What was that?_

He floated down silently through the trees and peered out into the clearing where he'd seen the light. There, across the clearing, was a young girl sitting on a fallen log. She had soft blond hair falling around her shoulders, and wore a long white dress. It looked almost like a nightgown. _What's a little kid doing out here in the middle of the night?_ He wondered to himself.

It was only then that he noticed her hair seemed to be swaying slightly in the wind – despite the still air that night. And, even harder to notice, her shock white dress was glowing slightly in the night. Danny's eyes widened when he realized that this was the ghost he'd been looking for. But... what was she doing?

Cautiously, he stepped out of his hiding place and walked across the clearing towards her. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, but didn't show any signs of attacking, or fleeing. She just sat there, and readjusted her dress so that he'd have room to sit. Danny approached and slowly sat down in the space she'd made. "Uuuh," he began slowly. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled wistfully and tilted her head back, looking up at the starts. "Waiting." Her voice had the same echoing quality as his own, in his ghost form. But her voice was so gentle and soft-spoken that the voice didn't seem to have any real substance – as if all it was was an echo, drifting through the night and almost impossible to catch.

Danny frowned. "Waiting? For what?"

Her pale blue eyes closed as she shifted closer to him and ran her fingers through her hair. "A friend." She answered gently. "He's supposed to meet me here."

"Oh." Danny was surprised. Who would arrange to meet a ghost? At night, in the middle of nowhere? This was really strange indeed, but still. She didn't seem to mean any harm, so he wasn't to keen on the idea of just jamming her inside a Fenton Thermos. Instead, he tilted his own head back to watch the stars with her, and continued talking.

"Why is he meeting you?"

She giggled quietly, and her laughter drifted softly across the clearing. It had a musical, ethereal quality to it. "This is where we always meet. Every weekend, we walk here, and sit under the gazebo, watching the stars. And sharing cookies." She giggled again as she finished, and a misty cookie seemed to form in her hand for a second before drifting away again. As if it were only a vague memory, washed away by the flowing of time.

Danny frowned, getting a closer look at the girl. "The gazebo?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the gazebo in question. It would be almost impossible to even get into – unless of course, you just happened to be a ghost. Rotted support beams had collapsed in front of the entrance, and the roof was caving in.

The girl sighed softly beside him, glancing over at the gazebo as well. "Yes... it wasn't like that before. It used to be beautiful. And the whole clearing was full of flowers. Daisies, everywhere. What happened?" She glanced over at Danny with a genuinely confused frown on her face. "It didn't look like this the last time I was here..."

Danny coughed quietly. "Uuuh, and when was that?" He wondered.

A quiet smile broke out on her face, which quickly transformed itself into a wide grin. "Yesterday. Me and Daniel were going to come here again, tonight, for my birthday." She trailed off and looked down at the ground beneath their feet sadly. "But, he's not here..." She added softly. "I wonder if anything's happened to him...?"

Danny snickered slightly on the inside at the name – heh, apparently she _was_ still meeting _a_ Daniel tonight, but quickly cleared it. "Today is your birthday?" She nodded. "Which one?"

She smiled softly, closing her eyes again and leaning against his side. "May 19, 1990. I'm turning fourteen today." Danny choked slightly. He tried doing the mental math in his head. He had an idea. Danny decided to learn more about her Daniel.

* * *

><p>A body shifted, tossing and turning in sleep. A mess of dark brown hair was barely visible in a beam of moonlight streaming in from an open window. A quiet knocking on the window broke through the silence, but the body didn't move again. The knocking came again, louder this time, and finally, the covers shifted again as a young man – maybe in his early thirties – slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.<p>

This time, when the knocking came, hazel eyes opened in surprise. "...I, am on the second floor. Who, in heaven's name, is going to come knocking on my window?" He muttered, pulling himself out of bed and shuffling across the floor to his window. It was then that he found what he would later come to describe as the oddest sight of his life.

Danny Phantom – easily recognized, as the most famous ghost in Amity Park – local hero/villain, floating awkwardly outside his window, hand raised to knock on the window again. The hand fell when he saw the confused face on the other side of the window. Slowly, the window was opened, and a very confused man leaned out into the cool, windless night.

"...Danny Phantom?" He questioned slowly. "What are you... why...?" What reason could a ghost possibly have for waking him up in the middle of the night? And... a million questions raced through the young man's head, but he didn't voice any of them. He was fairly level-headed, and also patient. He wasn't the sort to spook easily, especially about a ghost, when living in Amity Park. Besides, he was fairly sure if Phantom had any ill intentions, he would have acted on them _before_ waking him up. And he could have just phased through his window instead of knocking. Everything would be explained if he was just patient, and listened.

The ghost smiled slowly. "...Daniel?" A confused nod, as eyebrows furrowed. A relieved smile from the ghost. "Ah, someone's waiting for you – it's her birthday today. And she's been waiting for you for seventeen years."

* * *

><p><strong>~Dash Out<strong>


	13. Disappeared

**Mossmask: It's just a ficlet, it's short. I know. I realized today that it's going to be far longer than I'd originally hoped or expected before I'm able to write again. Especially these next few weeks, I'm going to be crazy busy. And, when I do write, my priority is gonna be to update G&G again. I also wanna get summore progress done on PhoAP. I have a few ficlets written though, and another Drabble collection, so I'll try and get those up over the next few days/weeks. I fear that the writing is NOT my best, but you be the judge of that. If it is noticeably worse, than bear with me, and I'll try and improve again when I get back to writing actively. Thanks, guys.**

**~Cya on the other side**

* * *

><p>Disappeared<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"The levels of ecto-energy on these readings is off the charts! According to this, there ought to be a whole swarm of ghosts living in this forest." Maddie exclaimed enthusiastically, fiddling with a small metallic box in her hands. A dark screen on the front was covered in glowing green lights and it was emitting a shrill electronic alarm at seemingly random intervals.

Danny sighed. "Tell me again why we're here?" He asked, looking unenthusiastically out at the cold, dead forest in front of them. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. His family's idea of a 'good vacation spot' was this dreary small town out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded on three sides by the old dying forest.

"Because, sweetie." His mom sighed, tired of explaining. "There has been an alarming amount of ghostly activity in this area for decades. We thought it would be fun to investigate! That, and, we might be able to find something -"

"-that _none_ of the _other_ ghost hunters who looked into it could?"

Maddie shot him a disappointed frown. "Yes." She answered shortly.

"Here, Danny. Maybe you'll find _this_ interesting." Jazz commented, hopping out of the GAV where it was sitting in the empty, dusty parking lot behind him and walking over, thick folder in hand. "I've got a file documenting all of the disappearances that have been reported in here since the first one, in the eighteen hundreds."

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I'll find _that_ interesting?" He commented dryly.

Jazz ignored him furrowed her eyebrows. "There have been over _eighty_ disappearances in this stretch of the forest, and other accounts of ghostly activity in the surrounding area. And these are only the events that have been _reported. _There could be countless more that we don't know about."

"Danny, you should listen to her." Sam added, climbing out of the RV and straightening her skirt. "There's definitely something going on here. And just wait until you see what else we found." she added, sharing a strange look with Jazz and waving Danny over closer to the RV.

Glancing back at their parents, Danny and Jazz joined the dark haired girl by the RV. Sam pulled out an extra few pieces of paper which she'd apparently taken from the folder. "First of all, Danny, we _know_ something's going on here. I mean, have you even looked at these?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Four years ago a commercial airliner vanished over the forest. They never even found any wreckage. Over 300 people Danny. _All_ vanished. That many people don't just disappear without a trace."

"You have to at least look into it." Jazz added.

"I know, I know." Danny conceded. "I already said I would."

"Anyway," Sam continued, suddenly holding up the papers in her hands. "_This_ is what we thought you'd be interested in, Danny. About 20 years ago, two kids went missing here. Jonathan Halloway and Katherine McKinnon."

"Alright...?" Danny questioned, wondering where she was going with this. Sam sighed and passed him the files – with photos, rolling her eyes. "The other kids in the area say they generally went by the names Kitty, and Johnny 13."

* * *

><p><strong>~Dash Out<br>**


	14. Kindred Spirits AE

**Mossmask: PAH! Another ficlet, but... I _know_ that, _again_, this isn't my best writing. I'm starting to get annoyed with myself... in any case, the next thing up should be a drabble collection, and everybody seems to love those. Plus, it was written a while ago, before my writing started to slip... so it should be a lot better than the crap I've been posting lately. *shameface*  
><strong>

**So sorry huuurrr. Forgive me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kindred Spirits AE<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny opened his eyes slowly, feeling dizzy. He tried looking around, but it was difficult to move his head and everything was blurry and out of focus. He realized with a sense of dread that he was partially upright – lying at an angle. He must be in one of Vlad's stupid stasis tube things – _again. _

Suddenly he was able to focus, all at once, on Vlad standing in front of him. He felt his eyelids drooping and his gaze fell to the floor, where he noticed Dani standing nearby at a bank of machinery. She looked up and met Danny's eyes, grinning, before turning to face Vlad.

"All secure, _dad._" she said proudly.

"I still don't know how I'm going to get him to morph." Vlad said, one hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Unless.." he added slowly, before grinning wickedly at Danielle. "Unless, _you_ could overshadow him _for_ me, dear. Force the transformation!" He floated over to her as he spoke, still grinning down at the girl.

Dani frowned uncertainly. "But the last clone that tried that melted." She argued. "What if it's too much?"

"Oh it _won't_ be." Vlad assured her smoothly.

"But what if..." Danielle trailed off uncertainly, and Vlad had to bite his tongue to keep from loosing his temper.

"Danielle, nothing _bad_ is going to happen. It'll only be too much if Daniel _fights_ it. But he won't. Isn't that right?" He added smugly to Danny, standing in front of the glass and staring down at him.

Danny met his glare with one of his own and growled, but didn't say anything in reply. "Besides." Vlad added sharply, making Dani jump. "You _do_ want to be stabilized, don't you?"

_I'm not going to fight you! Every time I fight a clone, they turn to goop. But you're not mindless like those other clones. I _don't_ want to hurt you! _Vlad was right... Danny wouldn't fight her. Besides, she could just stop if he did... and this was the only way for her to be stabilized! She _needed_ his midmorph DNA!

_He's_ not_ going to save you! He's _using_ you! You're nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up. _This time, Dani found herself growling. _What did he know?_ "Yes, dad." She growled, turning to glare at Danny. He grimaced, shutting his eyes back and pulling away as much as was possible in the stupid tube, pressing his back up against the cold metal.

It started with a cold feeling deep in his chest. Then he felt it spreading, and it was everything he could do not to fight against it. He knew he had to, but at the same time, he couldn't. He had to let it happen – or else Danielle would melt. He knew Vlad was using her, but Danny still thought he could help her. He couldn't do a thing for her if she was dead. So he tried his best to relax, regardless of the panic he felt as the cold, numb sensation overtook him, and convinced himself that he would be able to deal with the repercussions later.

At least he wasn't being electrocuted this time around.

Danny's eyes opened without him telling them to as the silver rings of light appeared at his waist, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should stop it. He tried to ignore that part of his mind. What he wanted to do was shut his eyes, so he could pretend this wasn't happening – wait for it to be over. He'd tried imagining before, what it would be like to be on the receiving end – to be the one being overshadowed. He'd thought that maybe you wouldn't really know what was going on, or you'd just be some dark little recess of your own mind.

But it was actually nothing like that. True, most people who were overshadowed repressed the memories later. But Danny already knew exactly what was going on, so for him it just felt real. He was still seeing out of his own eyes, even if he wasn't trying to. He could feel himself smiling proudly at Vlad, and see Plasmius grinning right back at him from the other side of the glass. He could still clearly hear his mother's voice – um, really Vlad? Can you say _Creepy? – _speaking from beside the computer console.

_"Midmorph DNA acquired, sweetheart."_

It was like being paralysed. He had no control over his own actions, but he was still aware of everything around him. Thankfully, it didn't last long. With a shudder and another wave of cold, he blinked and groaned as Dani reappeared in front of him. Vlad barely spared her a glance before stalking off and out of Danny's sight. Dani glanced up at him and smirked before running off after him.

Danny groaned before letting his head drop against the glass panel, slowly blacking out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: ...Bear with me... please. ;_;<strong>

**I'm trying here, okay? xD I just needed some new, good ideas. Thankfully, my HUMONGOUS Hiatus of Doom gave me a really long time span to think without being able to write any of my ideas down. So now I have a chance to suddenly put it all to the page. Hopefully now that my inspiration, muse, and most of all, _free time_, are back where they belong, hompefully things will start to pick up again from here. ^^;**

**If you read, please review~ (I know that's not a problem, you guys. Seriously, I love you. x3)  
><strong>

**~Dash Out**


	15. Drabble Collection Part 4

**Mossmask: As far as I'm aware, drabbles seem to be everybody's favourite. I promised another drabble collection coming up, so... here y'go. ;D**

**I, ah, hope these meet your expectations. I'm gonna spend the rest of the night writing for G&G, and then hopefully I can get back to writing oneshots. I've been listening to The Creepshow all day, and now I really want to try my hand at writing something weird. And creepy. And unsettling. And all that jazz. I really don't think I'm that good at it, but hey. Only one way to get better, I guess. ^^;**

**~Cya on the other side~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Backwards<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Just let it go already! He's a _ghost._" She snapped angrily.

"So what?" Her opponent defended stubbornly. "That doesn't mean anything, he's a _good_ ghost!" She cried with conviction.

"There's no such thing as a good ghost!"

"Arrgh! Just shut up." She snarled, looking read to leap on her opponent, claws out. "You don't know anything! Besides, he _loves_ me!" She wailed.

"He _does not_ love you! When are you going to realize-"

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Danny suddenly broke through the crowd surrounding the two bickering girls and rose up between them, holding them at full arms length from each other. "Geeze, I dunno what this is all about, but you two seriously need to calm down."

"Oh, _hi_ Danny!" Valerie greeted him, glare dying away as she fixed him with a sweet smile and gave a tiny wave.

"Ack! Don't touch me!" Paulina cried, backing away and looking completely grossed out. "I'm covered in loser germs!"

* * *

><p>Excuse<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

She stared at the page in front of her, frowning. She hadn't studied at all, and was wracking her brain for a valid excuse to get out of writing the test. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. The first readily available idea, of course, would be ghosts. Ghosts were so common, they were pretty much the number one excuse at Casper High.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like any ghosts were about to show up to conveniently get her out of class. But wait a minute... ghosts could like, possess people, couldn't they? Yeah, yeah, she was sure she'd seen that before! Slowly, a plan began to form in her mind.

You couldn't hold someone accountable for something they did if they were possessed by a ghost, right? No, or course not... a grin slowly plastered itself across her face as she dropped her pencil to the floor.

Danny jerked in surprise in his seat as a girl near the back of the room suddenly leapt on top of her desk, throwing her test to the floor. There she stood, one fist in the air, and made her claim to world domination. Most of the class just sat in their seats, jaws hanging open, unsure of how exactly to react.

He glanced back at Sam and Tucker and gave a bewildered shrug as she raced out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Best. Costume. Ever.<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"So Tucker, do _you_ have any idea what Danny's costume was gonna be this year?" The cat-Goth asked curiously. She was dressed head-to-toe in a skintight black catsuit with soft fur around the wrists and ankles. She had dark eyeliner, black boots, and black gloves, and a long black tail. To top it off, she had a clip-on nose ring with whiskers shooting off, and furry black, pointed ears.

"Nope. Not a clue." The tech-geek shrugged. He was dressed as some sort of robot/cyborg/thing. Not even he was entirely sure what it was supposed to be. It had been thrown together pretty last minute and was built mostly out of the dead remains of all the PDAs and computers that had been destroyed throughout their ghost hunting career. "He wouldn't tell me either." He admitted.

"Huh." Sam frowned, but didn't really find it too strange. Danny had been really into 'surprises' lately for some reason, and it was pretty common for kids their age to keep their Halloween costumes a secret anyway. Besides, they'd find out for themselves in a few minutes.

Reaching his house, Sam reached up to knock on his door. Not a second later, Danny phased through the door, hovering in front of them. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! _BEWARE!_" Sam and Tucker reacted just in time to catch him as he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Irrational Fears<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Nononono_nopleaseDannyno._" The younger halfa whined, pulling against her brother/twin/cousin's grip. He didn't relent, however, and he knew that if she really wanted she could just phase out of it. It was so crowded here that no one would even notice.

"Come on Dani, calm down. We're next." He added with a grin. She turned an unnatural shade of green. "Danny _please_ don't make me do this!" She whined.

Danny rolled his eyes, while Sam and Tucker just laughed at the scene from the next line over. (There were only two seats per lineup, so Sam and Tucker were behind them, so they could all ride at once). "Come on, Dani. You fly faster then this thing goes. It doesn't even have any loops." He couldn't even begin to understand the reason behind her fear.

She groaned. "But Dannnyy." She whimpered. "I _hate _rollercoasters!"

* * *

><p>Danny's Winning<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"How many F's did you count in that paragraph? Hands up if you counted four or less." Three hands went up. "How many counted five?" One hand. "Six?" Half of the class. "Seven?" The other half. "Eight?" Two hands went up. One was Danny's.

"How many F's were there, Mr. Lancer?" Steffanie asked from the back of the room.

He pressed a button on the laptop, and the paragraph came back up on the projection screen. This time, however, all of the F's had been highlighted in red. A few kids started to recount, not noticing that the answer was written at the top of the screen. "There were eight F's." The teacher answered. "Why do you think most of you counted wrong? Which F's did you leave out?"

"We left out the 'of's." Scott answered.

"Why do you think that was?"

"Because 'of' isn't really a word." Jodi commented blandly.

"Um, I counted them all, because I'm brilliant." Danny stated loudly, slightly indignant.

Mr. Lancer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Danny. You won English."

* * *

><p><strong>~Dash<strong>


	16. Dear Mom

**Mossmask: I should break my hiatus soon. I'm sorry. I'm nearly done my next chapter. I'm struggling.**

**This is completely unedited. It was written rapid-fire while it could. I will edit it another day.**

**I'm not going to offer an explanation for this. Not right now.**

* * *

><p>Dear Mom<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

I'm _trying_ to talk to you. I _want_ to tell you what's wrong with me. But do you know what would happen? You wouldn't believe me. You'd say I was making excuses. You'd say I was acting crazy again. You'd say I was trying to get attention. I know, because I've tried telling you. I've tried to make you think about the things that are important to me. You never realize what I want you to say. You always ruin it. Right when I think things might work. Right when I think I can tell you the truth. You say something that makes me realizes it would never work. You'd accuse me of telling lies. Of refusing to take accountability for the things I do wrong.

What about the things _you_ do wrong? You've done wrong? What about when you constantly insult me? Threaten me. And then act like you're this perfect person who's never done a single bad thing. Who could never make a mistake, never be the one at fault. Why don't_ you _take accountability for something? For _anything_. I would tell you why I'm always distracted. Why I'm so distant. Why I'm always missing school. Why I'm so far behind. I would love to tell you. But you'd never believe me.

And if you did? If somehow, you actually managed, for _once_, to actually listen to me, and _hear_ me when I talk, and realize that I actually _do_ have _important things to say?_ Realize that I'm old enough to know what I'm talking about sometimes? If that ever happened, it wouldn't make things any better. Not one bit. If you believed me, at all, it would make everything worse. You'd probably kick me out or lock me up. Maybe both. Because you can't deal with me. More like _won't_. Because then you'd have to face the fact that it's _your fault_.

Maybe if you payed more attention to me once. Actually talked to me? Spent time with me? Or are you too busy for that. Too busy to actually acknowledge your own kid. The only time you notice is when my grades slip. When you get a phone call that the school found me unconscious in the library. When my report comes home with failing grades and 43 absents. Then you have a little time for me. Just enough to accuse me of doing it all wrong. Of messing everything up. You know what? Maybe I _won't_ graduate high school. Maybe I'll do it just to spite you. Or maybe I couldn't if I tried. It's hardly the worst of my problems, anyway. I'm not sure I even care anymore, about something like school. Seems pretty meaningless to me.

I have problems. I know I have problems. A _lot_ of problems. Some small ones, and some very big ones. And you know about... maybe 10% of those problems. But you think you know it all. And you think you know better then I do. And I admit, I'm a teenager, I _don't_ know everything. But in this case, I _do_ know an awful lot more then you do. Maybe, just maybe, you'd be able to help, if you were just a little more willing. Just a little more accepting of who I am. Maybe, if I felt that you actually accepted _me_, I could finally talk to you. But right now, I wouldn't even believe that. You don't know what I do every day. You don't know what's going through my head at any given moment. You don't know the sorts of things _I_ have to worry about.

And I wish you _could_ help. I wish I could let you. But I know it would never work. As much as I really, _really_ wish it would. As much as I dream about spilling my heart out to you, and in some strange miracle of fate, you'd actually understand. You'd listen to me, believe me, and we wouldn't fight. You wouldn't yell at me, you wouldn't try to hurt me, you wouldn't shout or cry or curse. You'd just do what a mother is _supposed to do_ and love me when I needed it. But you've made it clear that that's never going to happen. And hey, I _know_ I've got issues, but... I'm not the only one. Honestly, I don't think _anyone_ in this family is what we'd call 'stable'. But for some reason, I'm the only person you ever seem to focus on.

It's always _my_ faults being brought up and picked apart. Always _my _mistakes getting thrown in the open and criticized. Seriously. It's just too much to deal with. Now I'm spending more and more time away because I just need to _get away. _I can honestly say that I'm beginning to hate that house. I can hardly stand any time that I have to spend in it. It hardly feels like my own 'home' anymore. You don't understand what I have to do just to keep myself from snapping, or lashing out. Just to... But who am I kidding? I doubt I'll ever let you see this. And if I do, it'll only be after I'm long, long gone. Far away from here. Or at least, from you. Because I practically _have_ told you. Before.

And every time. You don't believe me. You blow me off. You think I'm joking. Or you give me that look, and tell me to stop acting crazy. Crazy. Thanks. Maybe that's what I am. Ever think of that? Maybe I'm just a complete loon and you're gonna have to accept it.

I know you won't, either way. But no worries. I'm almost eighteen. Soon enough, I'll be gone, and the both of us will have one less problem to deal with. I know you'll be happier then, and I'm not even going to pretend that I won't. So until then, I guess I just have to learn to accept things the way they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: My head hurts.<strong>

**Sorry if I don't reply to reviews or messages. I'm busy tuning out the universe.**

**If you notice, I put no names. I put no specific events (besides the library but that doesn't really count because it says nothing), and I didn't even say if the person talking is a boy or a girl.**

**So who do you _think_ wrote it?  
><strong>

**~Dash**


	17. Spaceships In Space

**Mossmask: Hm. Here comes a double dose of Danny. :3**

**Um... anyone here care about G&G? Well, ah, I know I kind of DIED, but the next chapter's almost done - almost - seriously. I promise. I just sort of went 'screw school, I can spend as long as I want here, no one cares.' And realized that I honestly couldn't care less if I failed. Plus, my mum doesn't care how long I'm in school, so long as I graduate. Eventually. And my dad is secretly hoping I fail anyway. (That's not an annoyed-teenager assumption. He said as much himself to my brother).  
><strong>

**So... yeah. That's my deal. Plus I tend to pass really easily _without_ trying or doing work or stuff. As for my brother taking my computer away, yelling at me, and the works, I can still get writing and art done easily. I just stay at school at the end of the day until they kick me out. Then I go to this cafe with free wifi. So yeah. Plus weekends are sort of my 'no-homework-no-sleep' time, which is always fun.  
><strong>

**So I guess what I'm saying is I plan to be around a bit more often? I'm not actually sure. Sorry. xD  
>Here. Just take this story and read it already. I'll stop talking. XD<strong>

**~Cya on the other side  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Spaceships. In Space.<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Danny jerked out of his daydream and nearly fell over backwards over his chair. While the class snickered, he found himself staring into the face of Mr. Lancer.<p>

"Umm... what?" He blinked, confused.

The teacher sighed and shook his head. "Your uncle is in the office waiting for you." He explained. Danny nodded slowly as he gathered his books together and shoved them into his schoolbag. _Uncle? But I don't have an uncle... well, not that I know of. _He did have to admit that it wasn't that unlikely that one of his parents had some extra brother they hadn't bothered to mention until now. But still, wouldn't someone have let him know ahead of time if he was going to get Danny out of school?

Danny shook his head, feeling confused. Ooor, maybe it was some sort of long-lost-sibling type thing. Danny was pulled out of his rapidly derailing train of thought when he entered the office and nearly walked into the young man standing there, who seemed equally surprised to see him.

Then their eyes met, and both froze for a moment. It was basically like looking into a mirror – but with a few extra years jammed on. The pale blue eyes, tousled black hair... The moment was broken though, when Danny tripped over his own feet, stumbled backwards, and flailed around trying to find a grip on the plastic handle of one of the chairs sitting beside the office door. He missed, and fell on his butt – and he didn't miss the older man's snicker. Thankfully it was followed by a hand being offered to help him up. "Danny?" He wondered.

It wasn't really so much of a question though – something in his voice made that pretty obvious. When Danny actually took the time to look at him closer, he seemed nervous about something. He was fidgeting and kept putting his hand up to his chest – apparently to grab something sitting under his shirt.

"Come on, we need to hurry." He said suddenly, straightening up to his full height and dragging Danny over to the secretary's desk. He signed him out quickly, then continued to drag the slow-moving Danny through the front doors of the school, hurrying down the street.

"Hey! What's going on? Who are you supposed to be?" He asked, irritated by the bossy-ness of the stranger. "Am I being abducted?" He added, trying to cross his arms, but not quite able to, as the man still had a firm grip of his one hand.

"No, you're not." He grinned, chuckling. "Well... not really. Well. It's not my fault!" He added, frowning, seeming to think through his statement more carefully.

"Wait, so I _am_ being abducted?" He raised an eyebrow, suddenly both confused and just a tad worried. It wasn't everyday you had strangers who bore a striking likeness to yourself picking you up and abducting you from school. But it wasn't like he didn't deal with strange problems a lot, so again. He wasn't really sure how high to rate this on the danger scale. So for now he could go with it – besides, he _was_ getting out of English class.

"Uuh, no! More like borrowed." He added with a grin. But suddenly he grew serious again and looked about them, frowning at how busy the street was. "I'd explain, but I can't here. But I need your help – apparently." He added. It seemed like he only had a slightly more informed idea of what was going on then Danny was.

"I can't tell you everything yet, but this should help." He added, pulling something from around his neck which Danny recognized almost immediately.

"A time medallion!" He gasped, forgetting to keep walking until he almost got pulled over. He snatched it from the man's hand and stared a moment, before letting it fall around his own neck. "So wait, what has Clockwork got to do with any-" he paused again, suddenly taking in the stranger's features all over again. "..." The man seemed to notice and smirked. "Whoooaa!" Danny grinned abruptly, suddenly finding himself keeping pace with – well, himself? He assumed as much, anyway, at this point. "So you're-"

"Yep." He smirked. Then frowned again. "It's a long story."

"How old are you?" Danny furrowed his brow as he peered up at him, trying to guess.

"Twenty-one."

Next thing he knew, the two of them jerked to the side and Danny was dragged sideways into an alley branching off of the main road. "So here's the abridged version. Me and Sam were at the airport, meeting up with Valerie and Tuck-"

"Wait, they get together?"

"What? I never said- hey, that's besides the point, anyway! Pay attention!" He snapped his fingers in Danny's face, making him jump.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." He crossed his arms and pouted, but quieted down.

"Aaanyway. So were were all at the airport-"

"Where where you going?"

"_Here._ To meet out parents-"

"Wait, where were you? Why were you all together?"

"Because we're roommates? We were at college. Well, actually, it was the end of first ye-"

"Eeew, college." Danny made a face, trying and failing to picture himself going to college. But then again, apparently the evidence was right in front of him.

Danny facepalmed. Danny from the future that is. But he continued best he could. "What was I even saying? Augh!"

"Airport. You were at the airport."

"Yeah, when Clockwork does that annoying time-stopping thingy he does."

Danny snickered. The older of the two glared but kept going with his story.

"And says something about me needing to go to some... I don't even know. There's some ship, stranded in space, somewhere -"

"A spaceship?"

"...No. A cruise liner. In space. Yes a spaceship!" He groaned, exasperated. "Geez, did I seriously talk that much?"

"I bet you still do."

"And I bet you- Augh! _Anyway!_" But both Danny's could help but smirk just a bit. "Anyway! There's some ship stranded in some random part of space, I have no idea what timeline. Something besides ours. And it's stuck in some sort of... time... anomaly. Don't ask me what that is, I have no more idea that you do-"

"Probably an anomaly. In time."

"Twerp."

"Ooh, that stings." First class insult was met with first class sarcasm. Oh yes. "But what's that have to do with you? Me? ...Uh, us?"

Danny shrugged. "Like I would know. Clockwork never tells you anything more then the bare minimum. Certainly not anything that might actually be useful. He said I needed to go to this space...ship... and... somehow fix the space anomaly. Which I have no idea what it even is. Or how I am supposed to go about fixing it. So it sounds simple enough."

"So what's-"

"And I don't know what it's got to do with you. I have no idea why I needed to make this pit stop at all. But apparently I did. And-" he stopped, checking a digital watch on his wrist. "And we need to be back at FentonWorks in six minutes!" He added, voice rising slightly. He grabbed Danny's wrist and was about to run back out of the alley, when the hand went intangible and slid through his grip.

"...Um, hello?" Danny asked, going ghost, and waving his hands over his body pointing at himself. "Ghost powers? Why not just, y'know... fly back? Saves time? Yeah?"

"..." He was met with no response besides a slow facepalm. "Yeah. Okay. Let's do that." he muttered, following the little Danny's example, and the two of them raced to FentonWorks together, to apparently try and save the 'space time continuum'... Whatever that meant. In space.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: I... originally wrote this from the POV of future-Danny. But then had an angsty 'all of my writing is CRAP' moment and deleted the whole thing. A few months later and I tried the idea out again. This is so entirely drastically different from what I originally had. But the plot's the same. I think I liked the first one better.<br>**

**I may try my hand at reworking the original again later. Who knows. We'll see what pops up- ooh, hey, cool, look. A giant spider on my wall! =D  
>*gets totally distracted and wanders off to find an ice cream tub to catch it in*<br>**

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	18. The Beginning

**Mossmask: And now, a random conversation which they may or may not end up having at some point in the far future of this plot.**

"Wait. Why do I have to be Daniel?"

"Because it'll be way too confusing if we're _both_ Danny!"

"...Yeah, but why do _I_ have to be Daniel?"

"Oh. Because you're older."

"...What?"

"Daniel. It's an old person name." Danny made a face. "Hey, I guess that explains why Vlad always calls me that." He mused. This time they both made a face. It occurred to Danny to ask about Vlad, but before he got the chance, Danny- Daniel, interrupted him.

"But I'm not old!"

"Yes you are! You're like... twenty-one!"

"That's not old!"

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is- Shut up."

**Clearly, they are the epitome of 'mature'.**

**Andway, enjoy.  
><strong>

**~Cya on the other side. Of space.**

* * *

><p>The Beginning<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Danny! You've got about five seconds to get you're lazy butt out here before I come in there and _drag_ it out!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Came the returned shout, followed by a few crashes and bangs from behind the closed door, and a small yelp. Then... "Whaaaa!" _Thump. Crash. Shatter._

A sigh and an eyeroll. "Danny... do I even _want_ to know what's going on in there?" pale knuckles rapped against his door, again reminding him to hurry up.

"Umm... no. No, you probably, definitely don't want to know." A few moments later a head poked it's way out of the door. "I- um... I think I'm ready."

"No you're not." Sam put her fingers to her temples, before handing him a brush. "Brush your hair. It's matted. And I think I just saw something move in there."

"...Oh. Okay." He grabbed the brush from her hands and ducked back into the room. A few more prolonged moments, with a few more "Ouch!"es, and finally, he emerged once more. "Okay, okay! Bags are packed?"

"Yep. You got your keys?"

"...Uhh." Rummage through his pockets for a moment. "Yep!" He grinned, holding them up and jangling them around a bit, as if to prove they were really there. "Tickets?"

"Check, check, yes, we're ready, now _shuffle!"_ And with that, she shoved him out the door.

"Shoes, Sam! Shoes!"

"...What?" Sam pulled a blank face at his desperate, but nonsense statement.

He pointed to his feet. His shoeless feet. "Oh. Well, no time now! Should have gotten up sooner!" and with a final tug she dragged the still half-sleeping young man down the hallway to the elevator. He groaned in protest, but for the most part went along with her.

They two of them shared an apartment a few blocks away from the college. Valerie and Tucker's had another unit a floor above and a few doors down. Well... of course, their parents all believed that Danny and Tucker were roomies together, and Sam and Valerie bunked with each other. But of course that wasn't the way it turned out. Though they did often spend late nights together watching movie marathons on the big screen TV in Tucker and Val's apartment.

Tucker and Val... the two of which, were more then likely, _already at the airport_. "We are going to be _so late!_" Sam groaned, leaning her forehead against the wooden panelling on the inside of the elevator. "Come on, you're driving. It's the only way we'll still get to the airport in time." She commanded as the elevator doors popped open with a _ping_, shoving Danny towards the front doors.

"I can't drive without shoes!" He protested pointlessly.

"You can, and you will!" Sam shot back, ending any argument before it bothered to even get started. The two of them were swerving into the airport parking lot a few minutes later, pulling the car around in a tight donut, screeching loudly, and somehow skidding perfectly into a single parking space.

Sam stood for a second after stepping out with her jaw hanging open,before simply shaking her head and muttering that she wasn't going to bother asking. She grabbed her bags, tossing Danny's his own. He barely reacted in time to catch them, letting out a startled 'oof' of surprise as they hit him in the chest. He shot a glare at her but she was already walking away, so he raced after her to catch up.

For some reason, nobody bothered stopping him to ask about his shoes the entire time they were at the airport. He had a feeling, that if he were anyone else they might have. He wondered if there was some sort of "no shirt, no shoes, no airplane" rule. He figured there probably was – airplanes were weird like that.

After baggage check, security, and all that other boring stuff, etc, etc, yadda yadda, snore, the two of them finally found their way to the patch of plastic chairs that represented their airplane. Valerie and Tuck weren't around, so Sam tried texting them while Danny set their bags down. She came to get him a few moments later, and they decided to leave their bags where they were – it wasn't like they had anything important in them, and they really doubted that anyone would bother to steal their luggage.

"Val says that her and Tucker are at some diner/cafe thing somewhere down there," she explained, pointing down one direction of the airport. Which was really just a giant hallway, lined with shops, restaurants, seating areas, and a bullettrain on the second floor running from one end to the other, stopping every so often at intervals to let people on and off.

"Oh, alright."

"You go meet them, I'm going to grab a book first." Sam told him. "To read on the plane."

"...Book?"

"Yeah. Paper. Covered in words. You read them. You might have heard of them before?" She smirked.

Danny frowned at her. "Oh, ha, ha. So Sam thinks she's funny now. I know what a book is. What I meant was, why on Earth would you _want_ one? We just got _out_ of school. And now you're already looking for more books to read." He shuddered melodramatically. "It's just not normal."

Sam reached over and smacked him on the forehead. "Hey!"

"Some people actually _enjoy_ reading. It makes you smarter."

"Pssh. I don't need to be any smarter. I'm already brilliant."

"Well. You're special. I'll give you that much."

He looked proud for a moment. Sam decided to walk off then. "Oh- hey! Wait a minute!" He shouted after her, suddenly getting the meaning of her comment. She kept going,pretending not to hear him. "That's not funny!" He glared at the back of her head for a minute longer, just to get his point across.

"Honey, I really don't think she cares." A teenage girl with dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail and heavy mascara commented from beside him, making him jump. He blinked at her, while she smirked, and walked away. Shaking his head, Danny walked back off in the direction Sam had pointed, keeping an eye out for his friends.

He finally spotted them – thanks to Tucker waving him over. He had to admit that if it weren't for that, he very well might have walked past them entirely. He still wasn't 100 percent awake. He walked over to them and pulled on the back of one of the empty chairs besi-

Danny dropped the chair and it clattered to the floor, and he fell face first over top of it. He stayed there face first on the floor for a long moment, trying to puzzle out what exactly had just happened. That was when he realized how unnaturally quiet the bustling airport had suddenly become. He sat up, wary, and cast his eyes around the room. It was at the same moment he noticed the new weight around his neck.

He smiled slowly as he suddenly realized just what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: So, uh, I actually have a pretty legit question here:<strong>

**What do you think of my writing over time? Has the writing quality been getting better or worse?  
>And; have the ideas themselves been getting better or worse?<br>**

**I feel as though the ideas have been wavering between good and bad, but the quality has just been going downhill. I know I'm not the best judge of my own work, so I really want to know your opinions.  
><strong>

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	19. Writing Prompts

Writing Prompts  
>Not at all a fanfiction<br>by The Cinderninja

Yes, I knoow. I hate posting chapters that aren't really chapters... But I've been dying to put this up for a while now, and I supposed that this patchwork fanfiction ensemble would be the best place to take a shot at it.

So, I'm going to post a list of fanfiction ideas which _I_ think are fantastic, but won't likely be writing myself any time soon. There are full formed ideas, simple suggestions/nudges, and then prompts. I'm going to try to put everything in order of how fleshed-out the idea is. :3

Any of these ideas can be turned into chaptered-fics, oneshots, ficlets, drabbles, whatevs. It's totally up to you. Or if you like anyone in particular you can just file it away in a notebook to be written later. 'Sup to you. And you don't have to credit me with the idea if you try expanding on any of these – just let me know and give me a link to the story.

Oh, and to make up for this idea-chapter, there WILL be another DRABBLE COLLECTION up tomorrow morning. ;D

* * *

><p>1) Desiree. Have you ever noticed that people really like writing back stories for the ghosts a lot? There seem to be countless Ember fics, plenty of Johnny and Kitty stories, and people, I notice, have <em>even<em> written for the Box Ghost. But what about Desiree? We actually _know_ her story, we were told the gist of it when she's introduced. So why is it that I've yet to see a story about _her_ life? That's not saying there aren't any, but they must be rare.

2) A story about the 13s. _But_, not just the general 'this is their backstory'. What if Danny fell through a natural portal, and ended up in their time? Not only would he somehow have to adjust to being in a _totally different time period_ with no home, family, money, etc, and still have to find a way back, but he would know who Johnny and Kitty were. Depending on his level of clueless-ness at the time, it might vary on how long it takes him to find out. He obviously wouldn't be able to tell anyone else anything about what's going on (there are no ghosts yet!), so what would he do with that knowledge? Just watch their past unfold, try to prevent it? Or try his best to ignore him and focus on getting himself back?

3) As the result of an argument with Paulina, Sam decides to join the cheer leading team- just to prove that she can. She wouldn't change her demeanour (so she'd probably be the dreariest cheerleader ever. And I can definitely see her outfit undergoing some alterations). To make matters worse, she discovers that the team is 'girls-only'. Immediately calling them out for gender-stereotyping, she convinces (forces?) Danny and Tucker into auditioning as well, just to prove a point.

4) Sam wakes up in a reality where everything is Gothic. The architecture, the people, the styles, everything. It's some Gothic (possibly Steampunk) alternate reality – but she still remembers her own. And she has no idea how she got there. Tucker wakes up in a futuristic reality, full of robots and high-tech and bullet trains and stuff. Danny wakes up in his normal life. It takes a while to realize what's wrong – there are no ghosts. At all. No Ghost Portal, and... his parents have regular day jobs. And he can't go ghost.

The only way for them to all return to their own, original reality, is to come to terms with the fact that _they liked it better_. Hence each of them ending up in their own ideal sort of world that they wish for. Whoever is behind the whole thing is anyone's guess.

5) In The Ultimate Enemy, it seems like Vlad _might've_ had those special ghost gauntlets ready pretty conveniently. So what if he'd already been working on them _before_ everyone died and Danny went to live with him? What might he have originally been planning on using them for if TUE had never happened.

6) I always though Identity Crisis was silly. Almost too silly for me to be able to reconcile it with canon. But what if...

According to that episode, the Fenton Ghost Catcher was supposed to separate ghostly from... not-ghostly. We could assume the only reason it completely separated Danny's personalities was because he wasn't overshadowed or anything, but is actually half-ghost. So it split him in half. But when you think about it, the series started _after_ he already had his ghost powers. So we really don't know what Danny was like _before_ he had them. What if 'the fun Danny' wasn't actually totally ridiculous, and that's just how he was?

* * *

><p><strong>Songfics:<strong>

i) Awake and Alive – Skillet

Feature Danny and Vlad

ii) Me Against the World – Simple Plan

Feature Danny

iii) Ghost – FeFe Dobson

Feature Dani

iv) Take my Hand – The Creepshow

Feature anyone

v) Monster – Skillet

Feature Danny during or immediately after TUE

* * *

><p>An awful lot of comments about Danny in a cheerleader outfit, eh?<p>

Well for those of you who really want to see him in a miniskirt, this is the best I could do:

mossmaskxrainwhisker. deviantart. com/art/Cheer-Squad-300396654


	20. Drabble Collection Part 5

**Mossmask: Here, just like I promised.  
>... If I had ghost powers, I would do #3. All the time. And never stop.<br>**

**Oh, and there's a new poll up on my profile.**

**...And I'm drawing Danny (well, all of Team Phantom, minus Jazz), in cheerleader outfits. Too many people thought it would be funny, and now I can't get it out of my head. I'll post up a link with the next chapter when it's done. XD**

**If anyone wants to see my dA, it's MossmaskXRainwhisker.**

* * *

><p>Careless<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

He'd been missing for three months. Of course, Danny didn't know that. The last thing he remembered was a flash of blue light – what he now realized must have been a Fenton Thermos (or something similar.) Then he'd woken up here, in this unfamiliar lab.

It wasn't his parents' – at least, if it was, it looked nothing like he remembered it. But then, it didn't look like any other lab he'd been in before either, and he'd been in a few. For some reason, the restraints holding him to the table had been unlocked and he'd managed to slip out of them easily.

He winced as he moved – absently, he noted he was in ghost form. His whole body was sore and he felt weak. Like he hadn't moved in a long time. He found a computer console with an unnamed audio file open on the monitor. Curious, he scrolled the cursor over and hit the 'play' button.

He was surprised when he heard his own voice – mostly whimpers and groans, but he subconsciously smirked when he found he was still making sarcastic quips as well, regardless of whatever was going on in the recording. He flinched as the sound of his own screams filled the lab, followed by a familiar voice. The Danny standing in front of the computer growled when he recognized it's owner.

"Oh Daniel." Came a disappointed sigh from behind him. "To be caught off guard once is an honest mistake. But to make the same mistake twice? Now that's just being careless." He whirled around wide eyed, and was met with a blinding flash of blue light.

* * *

><p>Love<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Ghosts didn't have emotions, but sometimes he wondered.

Sometimes when he sat awake at night, thinking about all the opportunities that had been opened up when he'd gotten his ghost powers, and all of the possibilities that had been taken away.

Sometimes when he was in class, watching her brush her hair back beside him with her pencil. When she would smile at him at pass notes when the teacher wasn't looking.

Sometimes when it was late at night and he was in her room, eyes closed but feeling her gentle hands on him as she healed his injuries. Fixed him and made him better.

Sometimes he wondered if he would ever remember what it felt like to love.

* * *

><p>Chestburster<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Eeew, guys. That movie was totally gross! I don't get why you guys actually _like_ this stuff. And those special effects are like, 30 years old." The red head complained as her brother and his friends put in yet _another_ Alien movie.

Danny shrugged. "Hey Jazz, _you_ were the one who said you wanted to hang out with _us._"

"I am not _hanging out, _I'm observing-"

"_And_," he continued, "you told us to do 'exactly what we normally do on a Saturday night.' Your words." He concluded, adding air quotes. "These aren't even gory." He added lamely. Then he started snickering.

"...Huh? Danny, what's so-"

"FACEHUGGER!" Tucker shouted from behind her shoulder, jumping forward and grabbing her face. She screamed. Quite loudly. The rest of Team Phantom doubled over in laughter.

"AAAH, Tucker! Get off of me!" Jazz grabbed the dark-skinned boy and tossed him away, where he fell into Danny. The latter teen suddenly got a wicked grin. "Hey, Jazz!"

As his sister looked up, he jumped through Tucker's torso at her. "CHESTBURSTER!"

This time, Jasmine wasn't the only one screaming like a girl.

* * *

><p>Chicken<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Aaugh, you again? Why can't you just leave me alone for _one day?_" The boy gave an exasperated sigh as he dodged an ectoblast coming his way, following up with one of his own.

"Because, ghost-child! I am-"

"The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter! _I know!_ But what's so special about _me_?" He shouted, pulling up a glowing shield between himself and the offending ghost.

"Because _you_ are the only half-ghost in existence!" Skulker defended, simultaneously launching an array of missiles from his ecto-powered battle suit. "That's why I started hunting you in the first place." The reaction from the ghost-boy wasn't one he was expecting.

He snorted. "Really? Dude, you _know_ that's not true. Hello! Look at Vlad! You _work_ for him!" He suddenly smirked, turning intangible just in time to let Skulker's attack pass right through him. "Oooh, I see what this is about. Vlad is _way _stronger than me. You're just chicken because you know you couldn't beat him!"

"Why you insolent little- _I am the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter. There isn't a ghost around who can defeat me!" _The indignant shouting came right on schedule.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! I'm _not_ the only half ghost around. If you think you're so tough, why don't you go hunt the "original" instead? He'd be a far better _challenge_." Danny smirked, hands on hips, as he stated the challenge. A challenge he just _knew_ Skulker wouldn't be able to turn down.

"Very well! I accept your challenge, whelp! And we'll see who is the greatest when I, Skulker, have the pelt of the _original half-ghost_ hanging on my wall!" With that, he powered up his jet pack and turned tail on the fight.

"Good luck!" Danny called after him, waving.


	21. Princess Paulina and the Sexy Ghost Boy

**Mossmask: Don't worry, I _know_ this was a terrible idea.**

**~Dash**

* * *

><p>ENG2AD - Mr. Lancer<br>March 21, 2008

**Princess Paulina and the Magical Rescue Adventure with the Super Sexy Ghost Bo****y (who loves her and wants her to have his ghost babies!)**  
>By Paulina<p>

_Once upon a time, there was a super beautiful princess named Paulina. She was the most beautiful princess ever and everybody loved her because she was so cool and pretty. She was much prettier then the weirdo goth princess of Loserville. _

[Snickering was heard, but for the most part ignored]

_She was so cool and pretty that the super-hot ghost boy who saved the world and stuff was totally in love with her. All the other girls were jealous, because they were so obviously made for each other but everyone else wanted to hook up with the ghost boy instead._

[Now groaning]

_One day the Red Queen of Jerk-Town decided to kidnap the ghost boy, and Princess Paulina had to go save hi mall by herself! She had to change into her super-cool-brand-new-super-expensive-one-of-a-kind-designer-ghost-rescuing-outfit._

[Her face was beaming as she flaunted her clothes. She could picture it so clearly. The face turned sour as someone gagged loudly, and elsewhere a snarl was heard]

_So Princess Paulina climbed the giant TOWER OF DOOM! and found her ghost boy all locked up and stuff, and like had to save him with her awesome Princess Magic and stuff._

['But doesn't he have ghost powers?' 'Be quiet!']

_The EVIL Red Queen was so angry! But Princess Paulina totally beat her, because her Princess Powers were awesome and the EVIL Queen of Jerk-Town had to go away because nobody liked her anymore because they all realized that she was a terrible person and also really stupid because they all loved the ghost boy!_

_ So Princess Paulina and the ghost boy got married. She had a super-awesome-beautiful-magical-princess Wedding Dress! And he just wore his cool super hero clothes because they make him look HOT._

[Was someone crying?]

_But he also had like a bowtie because THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE! Seriously, imagine him with a bowtie! He's gonna wear one at our wedding, you know!_

['Oh god...' Someone was definitely crying. Or was that laughter?]

_Um, anyway, so they were both like really hot and totally made the best ever couple ever and they got voted Prom Queen and King even though they were already Princess and um... I guess like Ghost-Prince of the A-Listers (I didn't actually mention yet but that's their Kingdom where they live and rule and stuff)._

_ THE END! Well, actually, that's only the end of the first part. The next chapter is about their honeymoon! But, um... I'm not really sure if that's appropriate for me to read to the class. If, um, if you know what I mean._

At this, he could take no more. Stifled cries, gags, and giggles, erupted into one explosion of emotion as a boy ran from the classroom, doubled over in a mixture of sobs and uncontrollable laughter, mixed with what might possibly be interpreted as some sort of whimpering noise.

The girl standing at the front of her class, proudly reading her assignment, stood frozen. It lasted only a moment. "FENTOOOON!" She screaming, racing out the door after him, looking ready to kill.


	22. Take the Good with the Bad

**Mossmask: Expect a few short, but rapid fire posts over the next week or so. Meanly roughly between 500-800 words each, I would think. Then, by the end of the week, I should fall into a more regular routine again. I'm also working on finding some footing with PhoAP again. Don't expect too much from G&G for a while. I'll be cleaning it up a bit and changing a few things before I continue on with it.**

**Oh, and this is Post-PP, if you couldn't tell.  
><strong>

**~Cya on the other side  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Take the Good with the Bad<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny was happy. And he had no idea why he shouldn't be. Sure, he was missing out – and _would_ miss out – on plenty of things that he'd still have if he were 'normal'. But at the same time, he had _gained_ opportunities. For example, he knew that he'd probably never get to be an astronaut (though there was _always _hope!), but at the same time – how many 14 year olds had been to space? _Twice?_

Really, thinking about it, he could go to space any time he wanted, and he didn't even need a suit. And _that was amazing_.

Sure, he had some bad times, but so did everybody! The only thing that made him any different was that his "bad times" were a bit worse then the problems his peers faced. Alright, alright. Admittedly, getting knocked out fighting ghosts takes the cake over spilling coffee on a new shirt, but it wasn't like his life was _all_ bad.

And while yeah, maybe his troubles were a little more than what your average teenager might face, the rewards were far better as well. How many other kids could _fly_, literally jump up and just never land. To float and soar and go wherever they pleased with hardly even an effort? It was _amazing._ In fact, it was absolutely priceless. And that wasn't all.

Sure, his life had changed a lot since the accident. Sometimes better, and sometimes worse. But it was what it was, and he wouldn't change that for the world! He would adapt. He would keep on living. Keep going just like he always had. During the tough times, he had people to help him through. He had the best friend he could wish for – Tucker Foley. He finally had the _right _girlfriend, the most amazing girl in the world – Sam Manson. He had a now reliable sidekick (though never let _her_ hear that!) and partner in crime – Valerie Gray. He had the smartest, most caring, and heartfelt sister, who he knew would always be there if he needed her – Jazz Fenton. And he had his parents, who finally knew exactly who and what he was, and accepted him for it.

Not to mention all of the friends he had in the Ghost Zone. Frostbite. Dora. Clockwork. And so many others as well. He knew that wherever his future took him, he'd never have to be alone.

Every single life had good and bad. Ups and downs. Every single person had bad days, but they made up for them in good ones. If Danny was ever given the chance to go back and change what had happened to him, he would never take it. He'd learned his lessons, and was ready to move on. If the world needed a hero, he had no problem _being_ that hero. Not if he had what it took. He _enjoyed_ his place in life, whatever it may be.

There were still people who still believed he must be miserable, must be having such a hard time, must be so afraid of the future. And while he might feel all of that and more sometimes, he never let it keep him down for long. He was a ghost. He was human. He was who he was, and he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: Forgot to mention this, but really feel I should. Thanks a lot for the quick reviews of my last chapter guys. It feels great to see that you're all still about, and I just... well, it made me feel good. I hope I can come up with some good stuff to make up for being away so long, and don't let ya down too much.<strong>

**~Dash Out  
><strong>


	23. Jazz Phantom (An Original Story)

**Mossmask: Hey there everyone! Welcome to the most _original_ idea ever! It even comes with it's own _very original_ title! I'm so original! This idea has never been done before! Not even once! Not. Even. _Once._**

**~Dash Out**

* * *

><p>Jazz Phantom<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

The house was still and silent, save for two figures working quietly in the basement. One was pulling a pink and white hazmat over her body with a sly smile, while the other stood stiffly, flailing his arms every so often.

"_Jazz!"_ He whispered urgently. "Come on! You know this is a terrible idea!"

"Come on Danny!" She argued back, not feeling the need to continue whispering as he did. They were, after all, the only people in the house. "They were so excited about this... and while you know what I think about their unhealthy obsession, they worked so hard on this 'Portal'. It wouldn't hurt to at least check it out."

"But Jazz! What if something happens?" He whispered back, eyes darting nervously around the lab.

"Oh, Danny." She sighed with a giggle, zipping her hazmat up and grimacing at the visage on her chest, quickly peeling it off, balling it up, and tossing it in the trash all in one fluid motion. "What's the worst that could happen? It doesn't even work. And to be honest, I doubt it ever could. The Ghost Zone doesn't even exist. It's just a big fancy hole in the wall."

"But still...!" He was shifting his weight from side to side uncomfortable, looking like a six year old who had to use the bathroom.

"Alright Danny. Last call. I'm just gonna take a peek inside! Sure ya don't wanna come with me?" She smirked at him slyly, hoping he would rise to the challenge.

He got a more characteristic defiant look on his face as the challenge was issued, but it faded quickly. If he hadn't needed to change into his own hazmat just to step inside, perhaps he would have risen to her bait. As it was, however, he couldn't find himself believing it was worth the extra time and effort. So as it was, he stood by shifting nervously from foot to foot outside as his sister went in in his place.

She'd only gotten a few steps in when something went wrong. He heard a clank and a startled yelp as she stumbled and banged her elbows against the wall. Danny took half a step forward when a blinding green light flash and he stumbled backwards. Then he heard his sister shrieking.

Without thinking, Danny rushed forward, but one touch of the crackling green energy rushing about the portal against his skin sent him flying back against the wall. "Jazz!" He cried out, horrified. In a few long seconds that felt like forever, the screaming eventually fell silent and the electricity seemed to settle into a more solid pattern.

"J-Jazz?" He repeated cautiously, crawling towards the portal. He climbed to his feet and reached a hand forward just as a figure stumbled forward and reached towards him. Then stumbled and fell straight through him to the floor. Danny gave a shrill, girlish shriek before he recognized who it was. "Jazz!" He gasped

She looked different. But even though her hair now had a bluish sheen to it, and her pink and white hazmat had been replaced with faintly glowing green and black, Danny would still recognize his sister anywhere. "What happened?" He cried out, instantly dropping to the floor beside her and trying to reach out to steady her. It took a few tries, but eventually his hand stopped passing through her shoulder and he was able to prop her up against his leg.

He couldn't help but give a relieve gasp when she groaned and cracked her eyes open at him. Her glowing green eyes.

"Ugh... Danny?" She asked, trying to focus on him. "What happened?" She asked, slowly starting to support herself and sit up.

"I - I don't know." He admitted, glancing over to the apparently now functioning portal, green lights swirling inside the frame. "But you got the portal working." He continued as she raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "B- But I think you're a ghost."


	24. The Dusk 2 Dawn

**Mossmask: It's a subtle crossover. Lemme know if you catch it.**

**~Dash Out**

* * *

><p>The Dusk 2 Dawn<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danielle flew through the sky with her arms spread wide, and a huge grin on her face. She had no idea why she was in such a good mood, but she wasn't going to question it. She'd been travelling for a few months now, on her own. She mostly used her ghost powers to sneak into motels and nab a room for the night, though every now and then she got lucky and found a nice family who let her stay with them for a few days.

And, as much as she knew Danny would hate it if he ever found out, she's also been mostly relying on her ghost powers to feed herself. Because ya know what? It was what she was used to, she was good at it, and, well... it wasn't like she ever stayed anywhere long enough to make money.

Every now and then she got herself involved in some sort of adventure – or rather, adventure seemed to involve itself in her. As much as she tried to lay low, she always found trouble. She supposed it must be part of the genetics.

She'd been flying over an unfamiliar forest for some time now, and was starting to loose hope in finding a place to stay for the night. It wouldn't be the first time she'd slept outside, and it wasn't like she had a problem with it. But still, it would be nice if she could at least find a town or something with real food. Just as she decided to land for the night, she caught sight of a water tower in the distance.

With a smile, she put on an extra burst of speed, turning herself invisible as she got closer. She landed on the ground beneath the water tower – which someone had incidentally painted a muffin on, for some reason – and with a quick flash, she was human again. Dani. Just Dani. She wasn't quite sure what else to call herself, after all. She'd rather die (for real) before she called herself a Masters, but at the same time, she felt it wasn't her place to go around using 'Fenton'. That name didn't belong to her either.

So a young Dani pulled her hood over her head and set out into the growing dusk through the short stretch of woods separating her from the town. When she finally reached the road, she followed it for a little while before coming upon a fenced in convenient store, still on the outskirts of wherever she had ended up. Looking like as good a place as any to spend the night, she simply phased herself through the chain fence and glanced up at the store. She brushed her long black bangs out of her face, trying to read the store name. A dark sign read "Dusk 2 Dawn", which she thought was odd, considering it was closed now.

Though, as she got closer, she saw what state it was in through the glass doors. Shelves were strewn across the floor, candies and soda were laying everywhere, and it looked like the whole floor was coated in a layer of dried out sticky soda pop that must have broken open. Every machine inside seemed to have been unplugged and smashed. From the state this place was in, it was probably abandoned. Well, that was good. It meant she didn't have to worry about anyone finding her inside come morning.

With a brief smile, Dani pulled her hood off and phased through the front doors. The moment she crossed the threshold, she got chills down her spine and her feet froze in place, as her breath came out as a cold fog.


	25. Drabble Collection Part 6

**Mossmask: Last night, something really amazing happened. I just had my first Danny Phantom dream in a very long time. I'm oh so very excited. It's an overdone premise, one which I usually avoid reading. But it was my dream and I liked it, so now I guess I _gotta_ give it a swing.**

**~Dash Out**

* * *

><p>True Colours<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Don't let the rantings of the closed minded norms beat you down." Freakshow announced as he jumped up onto a crate, gaining the attention of the whole crowd. He spread his arms wide, inadvertently raising his staff as well. "Show them your true colours!" He grinned, narrowing his eyes. "And when I say colours, I mean _all black._ Make them see you for _who you are!_"

"Make them see us for who we are..." Danny muttered, looking distracted by something. He suddenly blinked and grinned happily. He just had a great idea! "Hey everyone!" He shouted, throwing his arms out and smiling at the masses of scary goth kids surrounding him. "Over here! I'm Danny Fenton, and I'm the ghost boy!" He shouted happily, transforming right on the spot, as if to prove his point.

The entire place grew eerily silent, the angsty teens and angry mob both shocked into simply staring blankly with mouths ranging between slightly agape and seemingly unhinged.

Danny blinked slowly, shaking his head, and turned to Sam. He noticed her staring at him with a mixture of fury and horror. "Uhh..." he started nervously. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Unfinished Business<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny was screaming. That was all that Tucker could register as he stood, frozen, too shocked to act. But then he saw it – just out of the corner of his eye. An enormous extension cord, sitting just off to the side of the horrible machine.

He didn't think, he just acted. Tucker rushed forward and grabbed each side of the cord in one hand, ripping it apart with as much force as he could manage. The machine fell dark immediately, growing silent shortly after as well, as Danny's screams became more strangled before finally stopping completely.

Something was wrong. Something was deeply wrong, and he could feel it somewhere inside himself. It felt as if deep claws had been plunged into his chest and were trying to rip his soul from his body. He couldn't help it – he screamed again. He wasn't alone inside the dark hole. He stood face to face with what could have been his own reflection, save for the inverted colours and glowing eyes. Both boys stood staring at each other with stark horror written clearly across their faces.

Somehow, they both knew this should not be happening. It was wrong.

They reached toward each other, finger tips barely brushing before the other boy began to dissipate into the air. He stared down at his quickly disintegrating body in terror before bringing his eyes back up to meet Danny's again.

Danny would never be able to forget those eyes for as long as he lived. Not the look of fear in those intense, glowing eyes. They would haunt his dreams for years to come.

* * *

><p>Mistakes<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't at all what I wanted. I wanted to _stop_ feeling. I had my own humanity ripped out of me. And then I killed him. There was never any hope for me after that. That single moment sealed the deal. Everything just sort of snowballed from there.

I used to be the hero. I used to think that what had happened to me had been _lucky_. But if I'd never gone into that damn Portal, there never would have been any ghosts. I'd have had a normal life. No one would have needed to die.

But all I've ever done was make mistakes. Piles and piles of mistakes. In life and in death. And now I'm trapped, with nothing but my thoughts, in the back of _his_ mind. That was the worst mistake. Trading in my humanity for Plasmius. He was always stronger than I was. And less stable – even _after_ the accident. So now I just watch from the back of our mind as he commits countless crimes. Kills people I knew. I never really liked them that much though.

I did try to fight him at first. Well, for a while there, I embraced it. His power was something I'd never tasted before. But it got old fast, and I wanted him _out_. But that wasn't an option anymore. I gave up after a while. There was nothing I could do.

I suppose I should be more upset by all of this. I find that I can't bring myself to it though. I guess after all this time, I finally did get what I wanted. I'm done caring.

Until that one day. That one damn day where suddenly, I found a little spark of hope. The day _he_ showed up. I have no idea how he got here, or how he thinks he can change things, but I wish him the best of luck.

* * *

><p>Miracle<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Dani watched in silence. She was invisible, unseen by anyone else in the room. There was a girl in a hospital bed. She'd heard what the doctors had said – this girl would not wake up. Her whole life, thrown away by a drunk driver. Her family was devastated. The father staring at the far wall, looking angry – Dani knew he was just trying to seem strong. His wife was clinging to his arm sobbing. There was a little boy. He seemed confused, but was able to tell that something was wrong. He tried shaking his sister's arm, but she would not respond.

Dani watched them all leave. This family was miserable – they had lost their daughter. Dani was miserable. She only wanted a family. The girl herself... she was gone. That's what the doctors had said. No chance. There was no chance she'd wake up. Maybe if there was, Dani would feel bad. But there wasn't. She made her choice.

Various machines started alarming suddenly, making noises that they shouldn't have been making, as the girl on the bed stirred. The nurse rushed over, and stared in shock as her eyes fluttered open slowly – for a moment, they looked shockingly green, but quickly settled to a dark hazel. The nurse never noticed. She had already run out of the room shouting for the doctors.

The family was brought back in. Everyone was crying. The girl sat on the bed, seeming overwhelmed. Eventually, she started crying to. Later, they called it a miracle.


	26. Something New

**Mossmask: I would love it if someone adopted this. You don't know how amazing that would be. I will get on my knees and beg, shamelessly. Please, someone, continue this.**

**~Dash Out**

* * *

><p>Something New<br>Danny Phantom fanfic  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Some days, he wondered if starting a blog had been such a good idea. Every morning he would wake up to hundreds of new messages, and he had to wonder if that number would _ever_ start to go down. Surely, people must lose interest eventually. But no, his sister told him that more than likely, he would simply become more and more popular. It drove him crazy. And he could have _sworn_ that at least one in every five messages was from Paulina.

"_Danny, why won't you go out with me now?"_

"_Hiya Phantom! I knew you were good all along."_

"_Come on, that was all a hoax, right? What happened with the asteroid? That kid – that's not really you. And the planet was never in any _real_ danger. I mean, that couldn't all be true."_

"_Will you go out with me? Please reply."_

"_Hi Danny Phantom!1!1 Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Hey Phantom – I know you probably get a lot of this, but it must take a lot of guts to do what you do. You may not know me, but I want you to know that I'm really proud of you. I may be a lot older than you are, but that doesn't stop me from looking up to you."_

"_My daddy says you're not really a ghost."_

"_DANNY I LOVE YOU."_

"_Hey, so what's it like being a ghost who hunts ghosts?"_

"_Danny come on reply! I've been messaging you like, all night. Why won't you talk to me?"_

Danny groaned, finally, slamming his head against the desk. This was too much for him. He had enough on his plate sending ghosts back into the Ghost Zone now that their temporary truce had ended, along with picking up his grades – his teachers were much more lenient now, but they still expected him to get his work done – and avoiding Paulina's. (His new word for the fangirls. There were just so MANY of them!)

He longed to shut the computer down. Dump his inbox. Anything. But no – even though he'd long ago come to instantly delete any and all confessions of love, questions about his sexual orientation, and proposals for both dating and marriage, there were still messages he couldn't risk missing. Ones from people who actually wanted to talk to him, ask him questions, or just tell him a story about some way he impacted them without ever even knowing it. That was why he'd made this blog in the first place. So people like that could have some way to reach him. So, for their sake, each night he painstakingly read through every message.

He was just about to close his messages box when it refreshed with a new load of mail. He groaned, and quickly decided to count it as tomorrow's, before one line caught his attention.

"_**Danny Phantom, please help.**"_

He frowned, wondering whether he should bother – people were asking for help all the time, for the silliest of things. "Can you bring me milk for my cereal?", "How do I tell my friend I _like_ her?" and other such nonsense. But still, it must have been some Fenton instinct, but he couldn't help but click on the message.

"_**Danny Phantom, please help.**_

_Something really strange is going on, and I think it might just be ghosts. You're the only person I could think of who might be able to help. It started off when my little brother started seeing things that weren't there. He told us they were ghosts, but... you know what ghosts are like! Everyone can _see_ them! They're green (or whatever), they glow, and they break stuff! So, well... no one believed him. We just thought he had an overactive imagination. But strange things keep happening, and it's all to my little brother._

_He talks to people who aren't there, and he's started referring to himself as 'we'. Nobody can go into his room without him permission – literaly can't. The door will slam shut and won't open no matter what you do. He doesn't have a lock on his door. The same goes getting him to leave. It's impossible to make him leave the bedroom. If you try to grab him it feels like you've scalded your hands._

_I had no idea who to go to about something like this, and figured you were my best bet to getting real help. Please come quickly, we really need your help._

She'd included her email, and a street address, along with city and state. Danny only had to think it over for a moment. She seemed legitimate enough – not to mention, he couldn't risk doubting her and having something happen that he might've prevented. He quickly typed out a reply.

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_

A few minutes later found him in the kitchen explaining the situation to his family. Jazz seemed annoyed that he would agree so readily with such little information, but both parents were positively enthusiastic – though, it was about ghosts. If they ever _weren't_ positively enthusiastic, he would have to be extremely worried. It seemed like it was time for another Fenton Family road trip.

It took his parents a matter of minutes to have all of their ow ghost hunting gear packed into the GAV. Jazz, on the other hand, had dragged Danny up to his room to pack a proper bag – they didn't, after all, know how long this impromptu trip was going to be. Danny ran down the stairs minutes later with a duffel bag flung over his shoulder. Jazz took a bit longer to get ready and Maddie called the school while they waited, to explain that Danny and Jazz were going to absent for a few days, that yes it _was_ "hero" business, but none of _their_ business, and yes, it would be a good idea to email them their school assignments while they were away.

And with that, the family was ready to go. Danny called up Sam and Tucker as soon as they were on the road, and explained why he was going to be away. They both seemed disappointed that he hadn't asked them to come along, but were understanding of his need to get on the road right away. Both kids offered to follow behind him and catch up, but he denied both offers. He'd be fine on his own, he was sure, and he didn't want them to miss any more school for his sake. It was fine, really.

* * *

><p>The large and obvious Fenton GAV barrelled down the street, clearing it far more effectively than an emergency vehicle ever could. The other three members of the Fenton family were gripping onto different parts of the RV so tightly their knuckles had gone white as Jack finally pulled in front of the large Victorian-era house they had been directed to.<p>

Danny was out before the vehicle had stopped – literally. As soon as they'd pulled onto the correct street, he'd phased out the back of the truck and was already standing in front of the house waiting for them. He hopped up to the doorstep as the rest of his family piled out of the GAV and raised his hand to knock on the door. His fist stopped short as he was hit by a wave of heat. It felt similar to his ghost-sense, but with completely opposite results. Instead of getting chills down his back, he felt as if he were sitting directly in front of a large fire.

He didn't notice his sister bound up the steps behind him and reach over to knock in his stead. He didn't notice as she looked down at him and frowned, tilting her head, confused.

"Uh... Danny? Are you okay?"

It took him a moment to respond, but finally, he did. He pulled his arms in close to his body and glanced over at her. "Y-yeah. Fine. Just got a strange feeling."

"Ghost sense?" She raised an eye-brow at him. He wasn't usually this strange about ghost situations. He had, after all, dealt with his fair share of them.

He shook his head as the front door was cracked open by a nervous looking woman. "Nah. Something else."

He knew it was going to be something entirely new the moment he stepped foot inside the house. The air was hot and dry, and it was hard to breath. His skin started crawling, and it was cracked and itchy from the hot air. It felt as if he was standing right in the middle of a fire, even though he could see everything was normal around him. He caught his sister's eye again – she was giving him a strange look.

Then he realized how oddly silent it had become. It made it seem like the world was moving in slow motion. Like he was separate from it and watching from beyond a screen. He started feeling lightheaded. He realized someone was talking to him, but was unable to focus on the words.

"Could I have a glass of water?" He finally managed to ask, startling himself with the loudness of his own voice, compared to how quiet everything else was. Then he felt hands on his shoulders and was guided to the couch, where he promptly sat down. Some time later – what could have been minutes or hours from his utterly distant vantage point – a glass of water was put in his hands.

He raised it to his lips, and gave a gasp as the world came back into sharp focus. He realized his parents sat across from him, his sister beside, and all were giving him a concerned look. Jazz looked deeply disconcerted. He realized he had no idea where he was. He was about to ask before he remembered the email, and showing up at the old house. So that explained where he was.

Then he noticed a teenaged girl staring at him from the doorway with such intensity he could almost feel it physically. There was a nervous looking woman standing some feet behind her.

"Danny Phantom." The girl spoke abruptly, as soon as she realized he was coherent again.

"Actually, it's Fenton." He replied instantly, a slight frown on his face.

She blinked in surprise. Then suddenly her intense almost-glare melted away and gave way to a purely worried expression. "Right. Sorry. What just happened?" She asked, still not moving from the doorway.

"I have no idea." He admitted. "It's never happened before. I think you've got something pretty unique going on here." he admitted. This only seemed to upset her more. "Don't worry," he added immediately. "We'll get to the bottom of it."


	27. Home

Home

Danny Phantom fanfiction

by The Cinderninja

A new lease on life. A fresh start. That's what she was being offered. That was the opportunity she had been given. The question was, would she take it?

She'd never really had parents. She'd never even accept the fact that she'd ever had one. She just couldn't see him that way. She'd never gone to school before -what would it be like? Would she make friends? How does someone make friends anyway? She'd never had those before either. Would she know enough, or would she look foolish in front of everybody?

For someone who'd only been alive for 2 years, she at least _felt_ rather clever. Yes still, she was scared. She'd never had siblings either. She could hardly imagine what _that_ might be like – she'd heard mixed reviews on the subject.

But she was being given everything she had ever wanted. A real life, with a real family, in a real house. Her _own_ life, as her own person. And she could make her own decisions. Do what she wanted with her life, but not alone. She could have love and support, if she only said yes.

So then, why did she hesitate? Why didn't she just accept this gift? The concept scared her. It was something new. It would be completely different from what she was used to. Was she ready for such a big change in her life? She just didn't know. That's why she ran off.

The first time she ran off, the second time, and now, for a third time, she had ran off. (Or rather, flown off in the first two cases). This time however, she wasn't so hard to find. She hadn't meant to leave for good. She just needed to be alone to think.

"Dani?" She jumped, startled by the familiar voice so close. She glanced behind her and wasn't surprised by what she saw. Danny Phantom, floating leisurely a few feet off the ground, regarding her with a worried expression. "You okay there?"

She gave the slightest nod. "Mhmm. Sorry I ran off. Again."

He smiled faintly. "You are starting to make a habit of it." He admitted. "But it's alright, really. I get it, I suppose. Why you ran off."

"But_ do_ you?" She asked, suddenly. "I mean... _I_ don't even understand."

"You were scared." He answered with a shrug.

"Was _not_!" Was her automatic reply. His response was to snicker at her indignant look.

"Not actually afraid of anything. I mean... inside." He poked her chest, making her rock backwards slightly. "You weren't expecting what just happened, and it took you by surprise. You didn't know how to respond, so you ran off so you wouldn't have to."

"How would you know all that?" She wondered, confused as to how he could guess so accurately how she was feeling.

His reply was a shrug. "Well, I guess I've done so much running away myself that it's easy to recognize now." He grinned.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Well, okay. But still... what do I do?"

"Say yes!" He announced happily, allowing himself to tilt backwards 'til he was nearly upside down, turning his body so he was still facing her.

"Why?"

"Well... don't you... want to?" He frowned at this point, only now realizing that she might not actually want to stay.

"I guess, but that's not what I meant. Why would they even ask? They don't _know_ me. They don't know who I am – or _what _I am." she added with a dark undertone. "They don't know _anything about me._ Why should they just offer to give me so much, without asking anything about me? Or anything _from_ me? People don't... _do_ that, Danny."

He seemed troubled by her reply, and slowly floated himself back down so he was sitting beside her on the grass. "Well, maybe not everyone would. In fact, maybe you're right, and not very many people would do that. And I know you certainly haven't had much of a chance to see any of the _good_ in people. Even a regular twelve year old wouldn't know too much about the world. The thing is, most of them are sheltered to _only_ see the good in people, and need to learn the hard way that not everything in the world is as nice at it seems. You're the other way around. You've only gotten to see the worst of people, and you're having a hard time believing there might be good people out there too."

"But I know _you're_ good. I trust _you_."

"Yeah, but, strange as it may seem, there are other people like me in the world." He looked comedically irritated as Dani giggled at him.

"Oh, Danny. I'm not sure there's _anyone_ quite like _you _in the world."

He sighed, but conceded a grin at least. "Right, well. Weirdness aside, my parents are still good people." He spoke again after a moment, returning to the topic at hand. "I know you're afraid of a lot of things, but they don't need to be one of them. Well. I suppose to _some_ degree, but so long as you're careful." He laughed, and she smiled a bit, knowing what he meant.

"And they're not asking questions because they don't _need_ to know about you if you don't want to tell them. What they do know is that you need help. You show up on our doorstep injured and homeless – I'd be shocked if they _didn't_ offer a place to stay. Just because a few weeks turned into a suggestion for something a bit more... _permanent_, you don't need to be scared. Just take things one day at a time. And I'm sure that everyone will understand if you ever need time to slip out and be alone. As for telling them about, y'know... everything between us... don't sweat it. They don't even know I'm half ghost." Dani remembered how shocked she'd been when she first learned that. After all, the only people she'd met in Danny's life had been Vlad, and a very brief appearance with his other two friends. They all seemed to know about him. To imagine that Danny's own _parents_ didn't know... she almost found it funny.

"So, it's not likely they'll figure it out unless you tell them. Trust me, they can be _pretty_ clueless." He continued. "Me and Jazz can both help keep it secret. If you trust her, that is. I still haven't told Jazz. She's suspicious, I can tell, but she won't go poking her nose around in your business. She's not like that."

"Well... I suppose..." Dani hesitated, wiping her blue sleeve under her nose. Her other fist was rubbing her eyes. "I guess... I guess I can try it, for a bit." Danny nodded, smiling encouragingly.

"But, do you think we could _walk_ home?" She asked, not even noticing her own use of the word 'home' to refer to Danny's house. He nodded, getting to his feet and immediately transforming back into his slightly more _human_ self. He stretched his arms and legs as Dani got to her feet beside him.

Then, she took his hand in her own, fighting her mounting nervousness back down, as they began the slow walk back _home_.


	28. Hard Reset

**Mossmask: It's short. Very short. Just trying to find my Danny muse again. I miss it. Probably lot's of errors in this one - I'm home sick, and it's my first time writing in months. Please feel free to point out problems. Reviews are appreciated more then you know. Unless you have your own stories. In fact, you probably know exactly how much I appreciate reviews. **

**~Dash**

* * *

><p>Hard Reset<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Sam stood in front of the Ghost Portal. She stared it down, as if challenging it to oppose her. She was a goth, living in a city overrun with ghosts. She was accustomed to death. She was used to death. Death did not bother her. Death was something she could take in stride. These were all things she reassured herself of over the past weeks. Death would not bother her. She would move on. She could handle things. She wasn't falling apart. She wasn't losing it. She knew exactly what she was doing.

And with the huge influx of ghosts suddenly tormenting the town – they were taking advantage. Taking advantage of the fact that he was gone. He wasn't here to protect Amity Park anymore, so they though they could mess around with the city to their hearts content. One ghost hunter dead (_dead_), two broken. Only one left. She was good, but really. Even Valerie couldn't handle all of the ghosts that were plaguing Amity now.

But Sam would show them. They had challenged her. Danny had protected the town. The ghosts had killed him. Now they thought the town was theirs. Sam took this very personally. This was a challenge. She would not back down. She had done this twice before now – she knew it would work. She looked from the photograph in her hands (it was shaking. She wondered why. Normally, photograph's didn't shake) back to the panel. She twisted a dial. She looked back down, then up. Another dial twisted. A last time, she looked down. She knew full well what the settings should be – each and every one of them. But she needed to be doubly sure. She wouldn't let anything go wrong.

Ghosts. To a goth, that should be a dream come true. Death. A natural part of life. Her uncle died of cancer. Her grandfather died of old age. That girl who sometimes traded lunches with her in grade four died of an aneurism. Her cousin died because his babysitter had been drinking and no one in the car had their seatbelts on when they went over the bridge – though to be fair, the seatbelts probably wouldn't have helped.

She was fine. She was thinking straight. Nothing was wrong. She wasn't upset. She'd moved on. She was fine. Totally fine. Perfectly Fine. The Portal powered off. She looked down at the photo one last time. Her eyes hardened, and it fluttered to the floor. Black combat boots stomped loudly across the room, echoing off the metal floor. The noise dimmed when she stepped into the hole in the wall, if only slightly.

Those ghosts thought with Danny gone, they could bother Amity all they damn well wanted. It made Sam mad. Amity was her home as much as it had been Danny's. She would show them they were wrong. Amity would _always_ be Protected. She found the button.

_Hard Reset._


	29. Imaginary Friends of the Ghostly Variety

**Mossmask: I've had this in my head for sooo long, and just decided that I needed to get around and write it already. I'm not 100% pleased with the result, but I'm not gonna be too critical at this point - if I do that to myself, nothing I ever write will get past my cynical, critical, _hateful_ eyes and make it to you guys. So yeah. I'm just gonna post what I write and hope the improvement comes with time. If it's really that horrible, just lemme know what you wanna see changed in future fics, and I'll work on it. More description? Less? Too wordy? Too much dialogue? Not enough? Seriously guys. YOU being critical doesn't bother me. It gives me something to focus on. Concrit the crap out of everything I post. I'll love you for it.**

**~Dash**

* * *

><p>Imaginary Friends of the Ghostly Variety<br>Danny Phantom fanfic  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

The two adults were sitting at the coffee table sitting in the Fenton's living room, surrounded by soft yellow light. Ever since the Ghost Portal in her basement had started working and the spectral activity in Amity had spiked, these late evenings had become a regular thing.

When met with the unexpected success – and equally unexpected repercussions, of a working Ghost Portal Jack had immediately suggest they consult with Vlad. Neither had spoken with him since college, and Maddie suspected his interest in ghosts would have dimmed greatly, if not vanished completely, over the years – especially after the accident he had the last time he had pursued such a science.

So, she was surprised when he had readily accepted her invitation to help with their research.

"I was thinking about taking an updated reading on Ghost X's power levels – they seem to have gone up since the last time we saw him." Maddie suggested quietly, keeping her voice down so as not to wake her sleeping children.

"Why yes! I think that's a _wonder-"_

"Ghost X?" Two sets of eyes snapped up at the young voice, and immediately relaxed when they took in seven year old Danny Fenton, clad in blue pyjamas and bare feet, hauling a red and white stuffed space rocket down the stair behind himself. His free hand rubbed at his eyes, and both adults had to admit that the sight _was_ in fact adorable.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" he wondered, dragging himself up into his mother's lap, dropping his rocket on the floor, not once stopping to think that he might get in trouble for being up past his bed time.

"Oh, Sweetie. Nothing you'd be interested in." She smiled, mussing his hair with one hand. She lifted the photo with the other. Vlad watched all of this in silence, though he couldn't hide the small smile tugging at his lips. Yes, he could get used to this. With Jack out later and later on wild-ghost-chases, just him, and Maddie... and the kids. Of course. Just like a real family.

"Me and your Uncle Vladdie were just talking about getting some newer reading on Ghost X's-"

"Skulker." He interrupted quietly. Both adults froze, for entirely different reasons.

"Er... what was that, Danny?" His mother asked nervously.

"Skulker." He repeated, a bit louder, pointing at the photo. "'S his name. Phantom told me so." Then he giggled. "But you can call him Ghost X. That's funny!"

"Er, right then." She shot Vlad a look, but found him staring at Danny instead. She groaned inwardly. "Well, we were going to get some new, updated power readings on him, because-"

She was interrupted again, this time by a tiny yawn and two tiny fists stretching above his head.

Finally, Maddie seemed to realize that it was well past midnight, and a school night. "Oh, what am I thinking." She moaned as she rubbed her face. "It's past your bedtime, Danny! What are you doing up?"

"Too cold, can't sleep."

"Too cold? Nonsense, it's the middle of the summer!"

Danny shook his head, and abruptly started shivering, as if to prove his point. "S-see? Too cold." He pouted up at his mother, but she was having none of it.

"Come on now, little man. Time to get you to bed, okay?" Leaning down, she picked the toddler up in one arm, and grabbed his toy with her other, and walked with him up the stairs. It was a good ten minutes later that finally found her tiptoeing back down, shooting Vlad a despairing, empathetic look.

She gave a sigh as she returned to her seat behind him. "I'm sorry about Danny. He's got a wild imagination, sometimes. Ever since we got the Portal working, he's even been talking about an imaginary friend of his. Sometimes I think that maybe all this ghost business isn't really good for him."

"Yes, yes, of course..." But Vlad's sole focus was on the staircase leading up to Danny's bedroom.


	30. Drabble Collection Part 7

HAZMAT  
>Danny Phantom fanfiction<br>by The Cinderninja

Danny was sweating. "Uh, no, really, it's fine." He'd been trying to weasel his way out of this for nearly ten minutes now, but his parents would have none of it.

"Nonsense, Danny!" His dad scoffed, slapping him on the back and nearly knocking him over all in one go. His mother held out a white and black HAZMAT. He had never known his parents had kept spares – there'd only been the one the first, and only, time he'd ever worn it.

His mother held it out and gave him The Look. The one that said they would be No Ifs, Ands, or Buts. With a resigned sigh, he took the thing and pulled it on over his clothes. He winced, and looked up at his mom. And then his dad. Because honestly, _he was the spitting image of Phantom and anyone who _didn't_ notice at this point really would have to be completely blind, or mentally slow, or the most clueless human EVER, and why did he let them talk him into this and crap that's it secret's out why couldn't I have thought of a better excuse and – _wait. Why were they both looking at him like that.

Danny took a single, nervous step back from his parents, who both seemed to be transfixed. And then they broke into matching grins at the same time.

"Oh, look at you!"

"-look just like you old man!"

"-so proud!"

"-really _does_ suit you!"

All at once, the nervousness left him. He slowly brought his palm up and smacked his forehead in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Bunk Bed<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Five year old Danny never wondered why there was a bunk bed in his room. Company always assumed it was because he and his sister had shared a room as children, but they never had. Some people just figured they had gotten the bed in a bargain, it was cheap, it was convenient. _Most people, _couldn't have cared less about something as inconsequential as a bed. Really.

But three people knew. Maddie and Jack knew why they had – being their sometimes painfully overenthusiastic selves, bought the bed as soon as they'd gotten the news. They regretted the decision later, as the empty bunk was a constant reminder, bun Danny loved the beds, so they let him keep it.

Danny, of course, was the only other person to know why he had two beds in his room. To him, it was obvious. It was for his brother.

* * *

><p>Misunderstandings<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Danny was beginning to deeply regret ever going into Jazz's room. He tried to remember what he'd been looking for in the first place, but found he couldn't focus as he flipped another page. His brain struggled to process exactly what he was looking at.

His hand brushed over a newspaper clipping. The whole book was full of them. News articles, photographs, and cutouts. A few looked like she may have even taken them herself – huh. He'd never even noticed her. This was... disturbing. Come to think of it, it wasn't too long ago that Jazz has all at once stopped firmly fighting over the existence of ghosts, and instead began defending Phantom.

Danny made a little squeak as he pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

"Sam? I have a problem! I think _Jazz _has a crush on me!"

* * *

><p>Belief<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

Maddie's strong Christian upbringing had always taught her that dealing with spirits would bring her nothing but tragedy and heartbreak. She couldn't understand how it had taken _this_ to finally make her believe it.

* * *

><p>Poster Boy<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

"Oh. My. God."

"No." He breathed quietly.

"Yes."

"_No_." He gasped desparately.

"Yes!"

"Nooo." It came out as a resigned moan.

The trio stood inside the theatre, staring at the wall of movie posters for upcoming releases. Two children seemed to be near hysterics. The other had his face buried in his hands. In front of them was a large, horrifying, life-ruining, this-can't-possibly-be-happening, full gloss poster for the very highly anticipated full length feature film: Danny Phantom And The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-up Zombies.

_ "Why me?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Mossmask: I've seen like 3 stories where Maddie finds Jazz's scrapbook and assumes she has a crush on Phantom. And it's always Mads. So I decided someone needed to do something in that awkward stage between the two where Jazz knows who Danny is but Danny doesn't know Jazz knows, and this time <em>he<em> finds the scrapbook, and jumps to the same conclusion.**

**~Dash**


	31. Résumé

**Mossmask: What have I done.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Résumé<br>Danny Phantom fanfiction  
>by The Cinderninja<p>

.

"Name, Danny Phantom. Okay. Contact info... uh... I can just put FentonWorks down, right? That won't seem strange to anyone? That... yeah, that might seem kinda strange. Eh." He shrugged, before putting the pen back to the page. "I'm gonna write it anyway. Hey, Jazz, what's our number?"

Jasmine groaned. She wasn't sure what was worse, that after living in the same house for fourteen years her brother _still_ didn't know his own phone number, or that he was actually going through with this résumé idea. Eventually, she gave in an recited the FentonWorks ghost hotline, as well as their regular landline. "You should include your own cell number as well." She added.

Danny shook his head. "Not a chance. Can you imagine what would happen if certain people got a hold of Danny Phantom's _cell phone _number?" He chewed on the nib of his pen, a habit which drove Jazz crazy, before continuing. "Okay, so uh. I got the basics. What next?"

Jazz dragged her hand down her face, the two of them sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. "I suppose... I suppose next you would put your education and experience."

"Education and experience. Right. I got my high school diploma! So I can put that down, right?"

The red head smiled faintly. "Yeah, you did... go ahead and put that down."

"And how 'bout 'super-heroing'? Is that a word? Can I write that? That's gotta be a real thing. I'm gonna write that down."

"Danny, don't write 'super-heroing'."

"But... it's what I do."

"Don't write it down. It sounds unprofessional."

"I am a _professional_ super-hero. Besides, I already wrote it down."

"You didn't."

"I did." He held up the sheet of paper for her to read. "See?" It was true. In very messy handwriting, the words 'Super-Heroing' were scrawled under the heading Education and Experience.

Jazz facepalmed. "Who put you up to this again? Was it Tucker?"

"No." He scowled. "This was my idea. I need a job."

"... Right."

"What else do I put there? I only have two things. It seems like I should have more then that."

"You should. Do you have any volunteer experience?"

Danny bit his lip. "I never really had time to volunteer. Um... fighting ghosts counts as a community service, right?"

"Danny."

"I am doing this community a service! It counts!" He pounded his fist on the table, dramatically. "I am writing it down!"

"You can't write down fighting ghosts! You already said super-heroing!"

"They're totally different." Danny replied petulantly. "Ghost fighting is limited specifically to actually fighting with ghosts. Super-heroing is more along the lines of like, saving people. Y'know, from burning buildings. That sort of thing."

"Danny you aren't taking this seriously."

"Jazz I'm applying for jobs as a ghost. As a ghost super hero. I doubt my résumé is gonna be the deal clencher here."

"... Okay, you have a point. So _why_ are you doing this at all?"

"In case you haven't noticed, super-heroing isn't exactly a payed position. Now come on, what's next?"

Jazz couldn't help but quirk the smallest smile. Because no matter what happened, Danny... would never stop being Danny. "Okay, alright. Next up I'd probably wanna write down Any special training, but you don't really need-"

"Awesome. Special training. Tons of that. So first off, all that first aid training mom gave us is still valid, right?"

"Yes..."

"And I'd better include my time in Far Frozen with Frostbite. He did teach me how to use my ice powers, after all. I wonder if he'll let me use him as a reference."

"Really, Danny?"

"Mmm." He nodded absently, already lost in thought. "Wow... even as a supernatural superhero I don't have much special training. Think mom will teach me martial arts? Eh, I already picked lots of it up from watching her. I'm gonna put it down. They can't really call me on it. Really." He looked down at the page, and gave a sad sigh.

"Now what's wrong, Danny?" Jazz asked. She still thought this whole idea was... in a word, stupid. In a nicer word, ridiculous. But she was happy to see Danny getting so excited over something, and she didn't want to see him ruin his own mood so quickly.

"It's just that, I really haven't got much to show for it... I mean, look at this! I've barely got half a page. And that's in my handwriting. Just imagine how small it's gonna be once I type it up. My résumé is nothing but a big blank page!" He moaned.

"Hey, don't worry! We're not done yet!" Jazz reassured him. "Now you can write down any special abilities or skills you can bring to the workplace!"

Danny perked up immediately. "Oh! I've got tons of those!" He started listing them off out loud as his pen scratched across the paper frantically. "Flying, intangibility, invisibility, ectoplasmic rays! Oh, ice powers! Everybody loves ice powers."

"Danny, that's not exactly what I..." Jasmine trailed off, deciding it would be better to just let it go.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, calm down! I just want to talk!"<p>

"Yeah right, spook! Like I'd believe yo- aaaaargh!" Valerie nearly fell off her board as a piece of paper somehow found it's way right under her nose. "_What are you doing?!"_

"I just need to know if I can use you as a reference!"


End file.
